Welcome To Cackle's
by Hallow Sisters On My Mind
Summary: Pentangle's is forced to merge with Cackle's. How will both teachers and students deal with this change?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Another new story I hope you all enjoy. Enjoys by Joey as always.

* * *

Chapter One

Hecate Hardbroom was deputy headmistress of Cackle's Academy, a witches boarding school for young girls. The woman sent fear down everyone's spines with her harsh methods. She dressed in a long black dress with black boots and her long hair was tied up in a perfect bun without a single loose strand.

A new term had just started at the school and Hecate walked down the corridor with her arms folded looking for any troublemakers. She watched as Mildred Hubble walked down the corridor with her friends Maud Spellbody and Enid Nightshade. Mildred was an accident prone student who meant well but always ended up causing an incident so the teacher made sure to keep an extra close eye on her.

Ethel Hallow and her friend Drusilla Paddock joined the other three pupils in the corridor a few seconds later. Hecate made herself invisible wanting to keep an eye on all the pupils as she knew the five of them fought a lot.

* * *

"Well done on managing to make your potion explode again" Ethel said to Mildred with a smirk.

"Oh push off Ethel" Enid replied not caring for anything Ethel decided to say to them.

"Why are you even still here? You're not even a witch." Ethel replied as she looked at Drusilla who laughed meanly.

Mildred was just about to reply when out of nowhere the five pupils heard crying and they all moaned annoyed.

"Oh not again" Ethel said as her younger sister, Sybil, who had just started at Cackle's walked down the corridor crying. Ethel walked over to her sister with her arms folded.

"Sybil will you stop crying you are doing my head in!" Ethel complained to her sister annoyed that all she keeps doing is cry.

"I want to go home!" Sybil said through her sobs. The girl was very homesick and had been crying none stop since she started at the school three days ago.

"Well get yourself expelled then" Ethel replied annoyed just wanting her sister to give her some peace and quiet.

"Don't listen to her Sybil, I was really homesick when I first came here too but it gets easier." Mildred told the younger girl knowing how it felt to be away from home for the first time.

"Really?" Sybil asked in disbelief that Mildred had felt homesick too.

"Yes, I found it hard when I first came here too" Mildred said trying to comfort the younger girl.

"Well both are you are pathetic I wasn't homesick. A true witch gets on with things." Ethel replied meanly to the both of them.

"Well obviously mum and dad ignore you so why would you miss them?" Sybil said being cruel to her older sister.

Ethel looked at her little sister angrily. She had clearly struck a nerve and hit her hard with her remark.

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT TO ME AGAIN!" Ethel shouted as she started to push her little sister clearly upset herself.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Sybil shouted as the two younger Hallow girls started to fight, both angry and both now really hurting.

"Maybe we should just go?" Enid suggested trying to remove themselves from the situation before them.

"Oww don't pinch." Ethel said over the noise. Hecate was just about to use the transfer spell to break up the fight but she was beaten to it.

Esmeralda Hallow the oldest sister saw her sisters fighting and rushed over to break it up.

"You two stop it, get off each other." she said as she stood between them not wanting them fighting again.

"Oh go away Esme, we all know you are on her side!" Ethel said angrily to her still very upset.

"I am not on either of your sides I just want you to stop attacking each other whenever you are in the same place." Esme replied annoyed and fed up from the two being like this. She had been breaking up fights between them for the last three days.

"Well I am on Sybil's side, you are always nasty to Mildred even though her having a loving mother is not her fault!" Maud replied adding in a remark to hurt Ethel.

"Who asked your opinion Spellbody?" Ethel asked angrily. Maud and Ethel started shouting at each other and before long everyone else was shouting trying to be heard and calm everyone down.

Hecate felt like she had left them long enough and transferred herself over to them. The girls were so busy fighting they didn't even notice.

"WILL YOU ALL BE QUIET!" she shouted loud enough to be heard over the whole commission going on before her.

All the girls jumped and stopped what they were doing looking at their teacher.

"This is a school not a wrestling ring" Miss Hardbroom told them sternly.

"She started it" Ethel moaned looking at Sybil.

"I do not care who started it I am finishing it, now if you have problems with each other stay away from each other." Miss Hardbroom told them giving them the solution to the problems they were having.

"Yes Miss Hardbroom" they all replied having been told off now.

"And as for you two, I do not care if you are sisters we do not accept fighting in this school do you understand?" Miss Hardbroom asked looking from Ethel to Sybil.

"Yes Miss" Sybil said quietly still intimidated by HB.

"Yes Miss" Ethel replied through gritted teeth.

"Right all of you get going lunch will be served soon." Hecate said as the pupils walked away all feeling annoyed.

* * *

Hecate was fed up. The pupils were constantly fighting with each other. She understood young girls do fight but all she seemed to be doing recently was breaking up a fight which normally involved a second year.

She knew that the school had to do something about this. The pupils had to learn how to behave and with this in mind she walked to Ada Cackle's, the headmistress office as she felt they needed to discuss it to come up with a solution for all the issues they were facing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Hecate opened her mouth as she walked into the office prepared to start talking right away when she realised Ada was mirroring someone.

"Yes yes your greatness please don't worry about it." Ada said as she looked up and saw her deputy. She moved her hand a few times giving her permission to sit.

Hecate sat down in the chair Mildred Hubble usually occupied as she waited for the headmistress to finish her conversation.

"Yes of course I will let you know once they arrive, alright then bye your greatness." Ada said as she ended the mirror call.

"Miss Cackle I need to talk to you about..." Hecate started to say before she got interrupted.

"No time right now Hecate we have a problem, we are going to be merging with Pentangle's for the unforeseeable future." Ada interrupted sharing something much bigger.

"What? Pentangle's? Why?" Hecate asked confused why that was happening.

"There was a huge fire there last night, the place is completely destroyed." Ada sadly replied sharing what happened.

"Is Pippa okay? I mean...are the students okay?" Hecate asked knowing she should really ask about the students well-being first.

"Everyone is fine thankfully, a couple of people got very mildly burned but that is it, it could have been a lot worse." Ada replied thankful that it wasn't as bad as it could have been.

"How did the fire start?" Hecate asked curious as to what caused it.

"They don't know yet, they think it was some kids messing around but they are still investigating. Pippa was going to close her school but she can't send all the pupils home, repairs are not meant to be done until August, they will miss a whole year of schooling." Ada replied telling Hecate what she knew.

"But Ada, we don't have enough room for all the pupils and the teachers." Hecate replied voicing her concerns.

"I know, the pupils are going to have to share rooms so that the spare rooms can be shared by the boys." Ada replied already having a vague plan in mind.

"Alright but who will be headteacher, you or Pippa?" Hecate asked. Both the women were headteachers after all and it would be difficult to share the role.

"I am at least for a while so that our pupils don't get confused and think they are taking over the school, you know already there will be drama so we want to try keep it as normal for them as possible, can you share your deputy duties with Pippa for a while? We will need as many senior staff as we can." Ada asked hoping the plan she has created in her mind would suffice.

"Of course Headmistress." Hecate replied happy to agree.

"Thank you, I am calling an assembly for after lessons tonight and I will speak to the other teachers as well." Ada said ready to share with everyone else what is happening.

"Alright, I think I will mirror Pippa see if she needs help with transporting the pupils or anything, when are they arriving?" Hecate asked wanting to help Pippa with the changes and transporting.

"First thing tomorrow." Ada replied

"Okay I will go see if she needs any assistance." Hecate replied as she transferred to her bedroom and called Pippa on her mirror. She did not answer straight away, yes there had been a fire but Pippa never answered first time anyway.

* * *

After the third time of calling the woman answered. Hecate nearly burst into laughter as she saw tents in the background as the school had had to camp for the last two nights. The thought of Pippa camping was almost to much for Hecate and she nearly lost her composure.

"Well met Hiccup" Pippa said as she touched her head and did the famous witches bow.

"Well met Pipsqueak" Hecate replied as she greeted her friend back.

"I have just heard what happened from Ada, I am sorry about your school." Hecate said sympathetically.

"Thank you, though I am glad no-one was seriously hurt or killed." Pippa replied sad but relieved at the same time.

"Anyway I was wondering if you needed help transporting the pupils here." Hecate asked getting to the point of her chat.

"Hecate...are you being soft?" Pippa smiled seeing her friend offering her help.

"No...I am just trying to make the transition as easy as possible" Hecate replied embarrassed.

Pippa laughed to herself slightly before nodding.

"Okay well if you want to help I would appreciate it, getting over four hundred kids there will be a nightmare." Pippa told her she hadn't yet decided how it would be possible getting every student transported.

"Oh don't you worry, they won't mess around with me." Hecate said knowing no students would dare mess around before her.

"Oh good I was planning on sending the teenage boys with you." Pippa said which Hecate responded with a glare.

"You know if it wasn't for the circumstances I would be laughing at you camping" Hecate said letting the corners of her mouth turn into a smile.

"Hey, why is me camping so funny?" Pippa asked placing her hands on her hips and looking at her friend.

"Because you are the last person anyone would associate with anything to do with outdoors." Hecate replied the image still funny to her.

"I have been camping before I will have you know." Pippa replied pretending to be insulted.

"Oh yes the time you dragged me along for the weekend, we were only there two days and you were a nightmare!" Hecate replied remembering a time that they had camped before.

"No I was not." Pippa replied pouting.

"You were, you complained about everything and the second night you nearly woke up the whole campsite with you screaming over a spider!" Hecate replied reminiscing over that memory.

"Hey that thing was huge!" Pippa defensively replied.

"Maybe so but you freaked out so much someone called the police thinking someone was hurt." Hecate replied with a slight laugh.

"My brother never let me forget that you know." Pippa replied sharing a fact with her.

Hecate glanced up and looked at her clock quickly, seeing how much time she had left.

"Sorry I have to go I will be late for my next lesson." Hecate replied hating that she had to go so soon.

"I am sure the pupils won't mind." Pippa said with a laugh as there was a crash in the background on Pippa's side.

"What was that?" Hecate asked curious at what she had heard.

"No idea, I best go check, see you tomorrow can you get here for about seven?" Pippa asked knowing they had to get started early.

"Yes I will see you then." Hecate replied as they both logged off.

Hecate stood up and left her room for her lesson.

* * *

Later on that evening Ada asked if she could see her.

"Hecate I need you to do me a favour, assign who everyone is sharing with, I would do it myself but I have to sort out expanding the tables and classrooms, I will leave it up to you to decide who goes where." Ada said assigning Hecate with a task.

"Okay, thank you Ada." Hecate replied accepting the task she had been given.

She spent hours deciding who was sharing with who. It was time consuming as she had to make sure everyone was matched with someone who was the same gender and same year group, she also had to sort out Pippa's pupils and she didn't even know them so had no idea who would be suited sharing.

"Mildred Hubble" she said to herself. Mildred would be the hardest pupil to place. Her and Enid were definitely a no they would only mess around. Maud and Mildred were also a no they were too friendly with each other she did not trust them. Hecate ran her pen down the list of first years and paused at a name knowing exactly who to place her with.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Hecate left early the next morning after having been given the address to the campsite where the Pentangles teachers and students were staying. She flew through the sky slowly as it was still dark out due to it being winter.

Hecate flew for half an hour looking forward to seeing her friend again. She hummed to herself until she went in to land at 'The Smith's Campsite'. Hecate walked in the entrance with her broomstick in one hand. She walked for a few minutes not entirely sure which tents exactly belonged to the Pentangles lot when from behind her she heard someone shout.

"Hecate" someone said in a high pitch voice.

Hecate turned around and saw Pippa still dressed in her shocking pink dress which was quite blinding to look at when it was seven in the morning. The woman blinked a few times trying to get her eyes to adjust.

"Hiccup" Pippa said happily as she reached her friend and hugged her. Hecate hugged back awkwardly one handed because she was holding her broomstick with her other hand. Not that she was much of a hugger anyway.

"Do you have to wear such a bright shade so early in the morning?" Hecate asked as she pulled away from the hug.

"Do you have to wear such a dull shade so early in the morning?" Pippa asked throwing the insult back at her friend.

"Yes very funny, any words on the status of the school?" Hecate asked seeing how the school was.

"Only that they know the fire was started deliberately they said the fire was not naturally caused by anything." Pippa replied with a sigh.

"Once again I am sorry" Hecate said sympathetically.

"Oh don't be, besides my school gets to stay at Cackle's it will be fun." Pippa replied finding a bright side to the situation.

"Somehow I think the pupils will try to kill each other actually, but I am glad to see you are positive." Hecate replied happy that Pippa was still being her positive self.

"I am sorry the thought of you teaching boys is still making me laugh." Pippa replied trying to hold in her slight laughter at the thought.

"Why is that funny?" Hecate asked insulted.

"Because you hate boys and men of any age, I haven't forgotten that poor guy you slapped in college." Pippa replied remembering their days in college.

"He came up to me and started to kiss me without even asking, of course I would slap him!" Hecate replied defensively.

"You terrified the poor guy" Pippa said shaking her head.

"He deserved it." Hecate replied "Anyway how exactly are we all getting to Cackle's?" Hecate asked what the plan was going to be.

"Well with you here and my other teachers there are six of us so we are each going to take about thirty pupils each and transfer them all there if that is okay?" Pippa asked looking at her friend for her approval.

"That should work." Hecate replied seeing the logic in that plan.

"Good come here a moment" Pippa said as she took her friends hand and pulled her into a tent where four other teachers were sat drinking hot drinks.

* * *

"Everyone, this is Hecate Hardbroom my friend and deputy from Cackle's, she will be helping us transfer the pupils today." Pippa said introducing her friend to her staff.

"Well met" one woman said as she put down her mug and touched her forehead. She was fairly tall and had dark blonde hair, she was dressed in pink too but a much more subtle shade than Pippa.

"My name is Gloria Moonlight." the woman said introducing herself.

"And I am Hermione Thunderlight." another woman said again sharing an introduction. She was much shorter than everyone else, she had curly ginger hair she was wearing in a ponytail and was wearing a blue colour.

"Candice Winterhead." another woman introduced herself who was dressed in green with black shoulder length hair.

"And I am Blaze Lightsaver." the only man in the room said. He was a tall dark haired man with a bit to much stubble around his face.

"Well met" Hecate said greeting everyone "I hope you all enjoy your stay at our school." Hecate said wanting the staff to feel welcome at her school.

"Thank you so much for your generosity." Gloria said delighted they had somewhere to go. "Now if you excuse me I am on morning duty, I have to wake the pupils." she said as she vanished from the tent.

"Do you want anything Hecate? Coffee, tea, hot chocolate?" Pippa asked being polite and offering her a beverage.

"Just water please." Hecate replied not interested in anything hot to drink.

"So boring." Pippa replied with a laugh as Hecate rolled her eyes waiting for her drink.

* * *

An hour later the pupils were awake, yawning and rubbing their eyes. Pippa looked out at her pupils and started to talk.

"Good Morning everyone." she said loud enough for all to hear her.

"Good morning Miss Pentangle." the pupils replied back to her.

"First I have someone I need to introduce you all to, this is Miss Hardbroom she is the deputy head at Cackle's academy and she is going to be helping us all transfer to the school today." Pippa said sharing who she was and what she was there for for the students.

"Each teacher is going to be taking a group of you. When you hear your name go and stand by that teacher please." Pippa said as she handed a list of pupils to all the teachers.

"Guests first" Pippa whispered as Hecate read the names on her list.

"Merlin Flamebody" she said as a teenage boy walked up and stood next to her.

"Clarice Bluebell" Constance then said as a fair-haired girl went and stood with her too.

Hecate read out the names of the pupils until she had thirty pupils stood with her.

"Right teachers we will all go one at a time, we don't want anyone left behind. Miss Hardbroom would you go first, as you know the school better." Pippa said ready to get started.

Hecate nodded and told the pupils to stand in a circle before she transferred them all to Cackle's.

Ada was already waiting for the arrivals and welcomed them kindly as the other groups started to arrive. Once everyone had arrived they all went into the school.

"Good morning and welcome to our guests, we hope you find your stay with us pleasant, as there is so many of you each of you will be sharing a room. Miss Hardbroom has put lists of where everyone will sleep on the student bulletin board." Ada told the pupils so they knew what was going to happen and where to find where they will be going.

* * *

"WHAT? NO!" Ethel was heard shouting a few minutes later as she had found her name in the bulletin.

"Miss Cackle, you can't possibly expect me to share with Mildred Hubble!" Ethel said complaining about her assigned room.

"No way am I sharing with Drusilla!" Enid replied reacting badly to her assigned room.

All the pupils started to complain about who they had been put with until Hecate shouted getting their attention.

"Quiet all of you. There will be no room switches you will all share with who you were assigned with, we don't always get what we want in life. The room assignments are final." Hecate told them all not wanting to hear anything else from them about it.

"Miss Hardbroom is right, now find your partners and go and settle in. I am sure you will all be prepared for breakfast after that." Ada said finding a happy ground for the kids to all enjoy once settled in.

Hecate smirked as she watched the pupils moan and complain as they made their way up to the dorm rooms ready to settle themselves in with their new room mates.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

As the pupils walked up the stairs clearly not happy with their living arrangements Ada smiled and started to talk.

"Well hopefully we will all be happier sharing than the students." Ada said announcing briefly that the arrangement effects them too.

"Wait a second...you never said the teachers were sharing too." Hecate said thrown back at what she'd heard.

"Well we have to Hecate there is not enough room for us all to have a room each, Candice Winterhead you teach flying right?" Ada asked ready to start pairing up the teachers.

"That is correct." the woman said proudly.

"Great you will be sharing with Miss Drill. Miss Bat you will be sharing with Gloria Moonlight, I will be sharing with Hermione Thunderlight and Algernon if you could share with Blaze Lightsaver which leaves you with Pippa, Hecate." Ada said announcing each of the arranged pairs.

"No Ada..." Hecate started but was interrupted by everyone chatting loudly to their new room-mates.

* * *

"Err Hecate this room is so dull." Pippa complained as she entered her new room.

"It is not dull it is classy." Hecate replied liking her room the way it was.

"It needs a bit of pink." Pippa replied as she flicked her finger turning the bland white wallpaper pink and the chest of drawers pink as well.

"Pipsqueak...turn it back." Hecate said disgusted at all the pink.

Pippa went and sat on her bed which Ada had summoned up whilst Hecate had been away before replying.

"Just like college isn't it?" Pippa said happily.

"Pippa." Hecate said annoyed.

"Oh quit complaining this is going to be fun." Pippa said amused at the woman she was sharing with.

Hecate sighed hoping the pupils were having a better time with their new room-mates.

* * *

Ethel walked into Mildred's room with her cat, Nightstar in her arms wearing a frown on her face.

"I am not happy about this either you know." Mildred said seeing the girl was annoyed.

"Just don't touch my things, I don't want everything broken." Ethel said as she placed her items on her side of the room.

"I was not planning on it, oh and don't touch my stuff either." Mildred replied back angrily.

"Why don't we make some rules? You stay on your side and I stay on my side and we don't talk to each other." Ethel replied creating some room rules.

"Sounds amazing to me." Mildred replied sarcastically. She was upset and annoyed she had told herself this year would be better than the last but now it seemed it was going to be just as bad.

Enid was sharing with Drusilla and she was not happy either, the only one who seemed happy with who she had been partnered with was Maud who had been partnered with Felicity who was a lovely kind girl.

* * *

Someone knocked on the door and Esmeralda who had been sorting out her books said "Come in" cheerfully. As she was two years older than the other girls she was not seeing sharing as a big deal, they had to do it so might as well be positive.

The door opened and a girl who looked about Esmeralda's age walked in. She was clearly a Pentangle's student as she was wearing purple robes. She had her hair in a pixie cut and it was a chestnut brown colour.

"Hi I am Esmeralda Hallow, well met." Esme said politely and welcoming as she did the witches greeting.

"Bellatrix Frogspawn, are you headgirl?" the Pentangles student asked not bothering to greet her new room-mate back.

"Why yes I am." Esmeralda replied proudly to the girl.

"I was headgirl at Pentangle's." the girl replied sharing her status at the old school.

"Yes I heard, Miss Cackle said we will share our duties." Esmeralda replied helpfully.

"Mmm" Bellatrix replied as she walked further into the room.

"Who are they?" Bellatrix asked as she spotted a framed photograph on Esmeralda's bedside table of her and her sisters.

"Oh" Esmeralda said as she noticed where she was looking and picked up the photograph to explain who everyone was.

"Well that's me obviously." Esmeralda said as she pointed to herself.

"And that is my little sister Ethel." she said pointing to the middle child.

"And my youngest sister Sybil." she said pointing to the youngest girl.

"They are both pupils here too, I am sure you will meet them both soon." Esme replied happily.

"I look forward to it." Bellatrix said sarcastically as she went to unpack.

Esmeralda tried to see the good in anyone and tried to be very kind to everyone too but she instantly took a dislike to Bellatrix but she would still try her best to be friendly.

* * *

"This is crazy." Enid said as she tucked into her cereal at breakfast. There were so many pupils now they needed three rooms to fit all the tables in.

"Yes well you don't have to share with Ethel so be grateful." Mildred replied thinking her friends were very lucky.

"Drusilla is not much better." Enid replied sharing that hers was just as bad.

"I think I got lucky with my room-mate, who else is sharing with who?" Maud asked as she ate her cereal.

"Esmeralda is sharing with the Pentangle's headgirl and Sybil is sharing with that really sweet first year Ayla, I don't know who else is sharing with who." Mildred replied sharing all she knew about.

"The teachers are sharing as well did you hear? Heard HB and Pentangle are sharing." Enid said as she laughed.

"That is too funny, I am surprised they are both at breakfast I thought HB would have cursed her by now." Mildred admitted thinking they wouldn't be getting along.

Just then Zac Hawthorn, the student who had being a candidate last year at the spelling bee walked past and sat at Ethel's table. She stared at him with wide eyes and Maud laughed loudly.

"She still fancies him." Maud laughed as her friends snorted and joined in.

* * *

Hecate and Pippa were having breakfast together and talking amongst themselves.

"Well no-one has reported anyone killing each other yet which I suppose is a positive." Hecate said surprised at not having any drama to deal with yet. Though she knew that wouldn't last all that long.

"You are so negative, teenagers learn to get along when they have to share, remember what we were like when we first started at college?" Pippa asked seeing if she did indeed remember the way the two of them were.

"Fighting everyday, insulting each other...I remember." Hecate replied remembering exactly how it was with them.

"And look at us we became best friends in the end." Pippa replied happy to share the outcome of their friendship was a positive one.

"What? You think Mildred Hubble and Ethel Hallow are going to become best friends?" Hecate asked shocked.

"Well no, not quite but I think they might learn to be more civil." the blonde woman said not expecting the girls to be best friends but to accept each other for who they were.

"I wouldn't count on it." Hecate replied negativity not thinking that was possible for those girls.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Pippa Pentangle poured her coffee into her cup and then sat down with a sigh. She had mistakenly thought this merger would be easy but all she had been doing the past week was breaking up fights and dealing with fallouts by the students.

* * *

One student who was not happy with her current situation was Esmeralda Hallow. She had tried to be really nice to her new room-mate but the room-mate seemed set on not being friendly back.

Esmeralda was currently sat in her room with her sisters either side of her. The girls were not really doing much at all just talking and catching up.

"Ooo" Sybil said happily as something caught her eye. "Look at all this make-up." Sybil said as she noticed the amount of make-up her sister's room-mate owned.

"Don't even think about it, you are way to young for make-up." Esmeralda replied stopping her sister from even touching it.

"What about nail polish?" Sybil asked as she picked up a bottle of purple nail polish.

"Well it matches our uniforms." Ethie replied encouraging her sister.

"Don't encourage her." Esme replied not wanting Ethel to be giving Sybil ideas. She was just about to take the nail polish off her sister, she had already realised her new room-mate was funny about her stuff being touched when the bottle was snatched out of Sybil's hands.

"Give me that, don't touch my stuff." Bellatrix said loudly to the younger child.

"Don't shout at her, she was just looking, if you don't want her to touch your stuff tell her nicely there is no need to shout at her." Esme said not liking this older girl shouting at her youngest sister.

"Don't tell me what to do, why are they in here anyway?" Bellatrix asked snapping back at Esme.

"Erm because there is no rule saying girls are not allowed in someone else's room." Esmeralda replied sarcastically.

"Maybe not, but I am sick at the sight of them, everytime I walk in here they are hanging around, can you not go to one of their rooms?" Bellatrix asked fed up of always seeing the younger girls in her room.

"Why should I? They are not bothering you." Esme replied really annoyed at the girls attitude. She could understand if her sisters were running riot and always in the way but they were on her side of the room not doing anything wrong.

"You think you are it because you are headgirl, well let me tell you something Esmeralda you are not as high and mighty as you make out." Bellatrix replied angrily at her.

"How does my sisters being here have anything to do with me being headgirl?" Esme asked confused at what she was even saying.

"Trust me to get lumbered with someone annoying." Bellatrix said as she stormed out the room angrily.

"And I thought being stuck with Mildred was bad, at least she isn't crazy." Ethel said actually thinking hers wasn't so bad now. She still wasn't great but she wasn't crazy so that was something.

* * *

It was not only the Hallows who were having a bad time of it. The rest of the pupils were as well. Drusilla and Enid were at loggerheads too.

"Drusilla will you stop leaving your stuff on my side." Enid complained finding more of her room-mates stuff on her end of the room.

"I don't have enough room on just my side." Drusilla responded simply.

"Not my problem." Enid replied back simply. She did not trust Drusilla at all as she was Ethel's best friend.

"I cannot wait to have my own room back you are a nightmare to live with." Drusilla angrily responded.

"How am I a nightmare?" Enid asked confused how she was the issue here.

"You have all this stupid stuff all over for your stupid pranks and you snore, I don't think I have slept in a week with that snoring." Drusilla replied listing off the reasons she found Enid to be a nightmare.

"I do not snore." Enid said defensively.

"Yes you do, trust me to get stuck with you." Drusilla complained at her.

"Don't you have some stupid trick to go plan with Ethel or something?" Enid asked wanting to get rid of Drusilla.

"No, I was planning on staying here...for the rest of the day." Drusilla said lying on her bed with a smirk to annoy Enid.

"I will go build Pentangles myself, anything to get them lot away from here so I can have my room back." Enid yelled annoyed at her room-mate and this whole merging situation.

It wasn't just the fact the room-mates were having problems, the schools were not trying to make any effort with each other. At mealtimes and lessons the Pentangles students sat on one side and the Cackle's on the other all glaring daggers at each other and the fighting was out of control. Students were constantly having to be broken up from physical fights or shouting matches but most of it was coming from the girls.

* * *

Hecate went and sat next to Pippa trying her best to hide a smirk but failing.

"Yes I know, you were right and I was wrong." Pippa said as she saw her friend smirking next to her.

"I did tell you not to expect them to be friends." Hecate said trying not to show she was happy she'd gotten it right.

"Yes but they are not even trying, and it is not even the boys it is the girls." Pippa replied sharing an observation of the students.

"Well the boys all know each other from Pentangles and they don't really fight with girls, you should know Pippa teenage girls are always so much worse." Hecate replied knowingly as they themselves were once teenage girls just like these ones.

"Yes, all this silly jealousy, I don't think I have ever broken up more than two fights at Pentangles." Pippa replied with a sigh.

"Well it is a big ask, we are asking a bunch of students from two rival schools to not only have to share a room but to share their lives with them." Hecate logically replied.

"Maybe we should do something to help bring them together, a sports day or an activities day or something." Pippa suggested thinking of something to bring them all together.

"I agree that is a good idea but what is the point, the pupils from Pentangles are not becoming Cackle's pupils they will be back at their own school in a few months." Hecate said liking the idea but not seeing the sense of it.

Just then there was a sound as the post arrived and all the mail magically fell into the correct person's pigeon hole.

Pippa went to check her mail and saw an official looking letter she opened it and read it fast twice really shocked by what she read.

"What is it Pipsqueak?" Hecate asked not liking the expression her friend was doing.

"It is worst than I thought...here read it." Pippa said as she passed the letter to her friend. Hecate took it and started to read.

 _After investigating it is clear to the fire department that this fire_

 _was started deliberately, we can now tell you that the fire was started_

 _by petrol though we do not know who started the fire yet._

Hecate was shocked as well. She had always suspected the fire was not caused by something in the school but she had thought it was done by accident, by a couple of kids messing around. This was a huge shock that somebody had done this purposely, intending to burn the school down.

"Oh Pipsqueak, who on earth would do that?" Hecate asked feeling sorry for her friend she had worked hard to get where she was.

"I don't know Hiccup...I just don't know." the blonde woman replied sadly. Her mind racing trying to think why someone would do that to her and her school and who would have done that. Her mind wouldn't stop thinking of these questions all making her heart hurt more as the seconds went by.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: This chapter is an little different but I want to show the pupils noticing how close Hecate and Pippa are. Hope you all enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Six

Hecate and Pippa had decided to teach their potions classes together to try bring the pupils from both schools together. Their first joint lesson was with the first years.

"Sit down quietly." Hecate demanded not wanting any noise from the students.

"Now I know you are all wondering why we are both here today." Pippa started after the pupils had settled. "From now on your potions lessons will be taught by both of us, now first let's mix things up a bit." Pippa said as she realised the pupils were sat by what school they were from.

"You lot at the front switch with the Pentangle's lot at the front" Hecate said which was met by moans as the pupils switched places.

"Okay class today we are going to be making the voice changing potion." Pippa said starting the lesson.

"Turn to page twenty two in your books and get started." Hecate said not demonstrating today as she wanted to see how well the pupils could follow instructions by themselves.

The pupils spoke quietly as they made their potions with their partners and Hecate and Pippa spoke to each other as they kept an eye on their pupils.

"I am sure we will get to the bottom of it." Hecate said touching Pippa's arm gently knowing she was still upset about the letter she had received.

"I just don't understand why someone would do that to me, maybe I am too soft on the pupils." Pippa said with a sigh.

"You are a great teacher Pipsqueak." Hecate replied trying to reassure her.

"Aww thanks Hiccup." Pippa replied as she touched her friend's shoulder and heard snorts and laughing from near her.

Hecate looked up at the pupils staring at them and glared angrily.

"I recall telling you all to make a voice changing potion not a laughter potion now get on with your work." Hecate replied having no idea what was so funny.

"You are so harsh on them Hecate." Pippa replied also not realising why the pupils were laughing.

"Good they need to learn." Hecate replied simply.

* * *

Neither women seemed to realise the pupils were laughing at the fact they were flirting, well all except two pupils. Sybil Hallow and Ayla Blackthorn were room-mates and had become best friends quickly. Sybil was starting to settle in a lot more now, having a room-mate had actually benefited her.

"Look at HB looking at Pentangle with starstruck eyes just like in the movies." Ayla said gossiping to Sybil. Ayla was a sweet girl who had chestnut coloured hair cut in a neat bob and blue eyes.

"Yes, ooo I think they love each other how sweet." Sybil said swooning seeing her teachers.

"I hope they get married and invite us to their wedding." Ayla said putting her hands together as she daydreamed.

"Yes! We can be their bridesmaids." Sybil said also daydreaming.

Both girls were daydreaming so much they were not even looking at what they were putting into their cauldron.

"Miss Pentangle can wear a pink wedding dress all sparkling with gemstones and beads." Ayla said dreaming of what the dress would look like.

"Yes and Miss Hardbroom can wear an elegante black dress and we can wear black and pink!" Sybil replied happily her eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Just imagine the ceremony them gazing at each other with love filled eyes." Ayla replied absent-mindedly throwing things into the cauldron.

"And the choir can sing or I can play the piano." Sybil said as she too threw random things into the cauldron.

The cauldron started to smoke but neither girl realised until the potion exploded covering both the girls in a green slime, as the girls were on the front row not only did it also cover the students stood next to them but both Hecate and Pippa.

Hecate stood there her eyes blazing with anger as Pippa was more concerned about her appearance.

"SYBIL HALLOW, ALYA BLACKTHORN, WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELVES?" Hecate shouted loudly and angrily at the two girls.

"Erm...seems we made the wrong potion." Ayla replied innocently with a small smile.

"Miss Cackle's office both of you...now!" Hecate said in her most deadly voice.

* * *

Ten minutes later both Hecate and Pippa were stood in Ada's office along with the headmistress and the two pupils.

"Girls, explain what happened." Ada said not happy to see them before her.

"Well the thing is..." Ayla started to say.

"We got distracted." Sybil said honestly explaining simply what happened.

"Oh for goodness sake!" Hecate said angrily at the two girls.

"Making potions requires all your concentration girls." Pippa told them touching her hair nervously as if worried there was still slime in it.

"Sorry Miss Hardbroom we were discussing the wedding!" Ayla said without thinking.

"What wedding?" Hecate asked annoyed.

The girls were saved from answering by a knock on the door, Esmeralda walked in looking serious.

"Miss Cackle, Miss Hardbroom, Miss Pentangle, I wanted to apologise for Sybil's behaviour." Esmeralda apologised the way she had done countless times last year for Ethel.

"This is not good enough, never in all my time of teaching have I being covered in goo." Pippa said loudly.

"You see the thing about my youngest sister is she has a vivid imagination and gets distracted easily, she doesn't mean any harm really." Esme replied defending her little sister.

"Yes well, Sybil has to learn to concentrate and so do you Ayla. You will both receive a detention tomorrow night with both Miss Hardbroom and Miss Pentangle, be there at seven sharp." Ada said handing out a punishment for the two girls.

"Or the consequences will be severe." HB replied staring at the two girls ensuring they understood.

"You may go." Ada said as the three students left.

* * *

"Now I am curious whose wedding they were talking about?" Hecate said as she did not know of anyone who was getting married.

"Me too, I was not aware of anyone who was engaged." Pippa replied intrigued as to whom they were discussing too.

"Maybe they meant their own weddings, you know how young girls are they like to fantasise, anyway it isn't important." Ada said seeing it as unimportant to be discussed.

All three women went their separate ways all as clueless as each other.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

A week went by and the drama in the school only seemed to be getting worst instead of better. Strangely enough the person who was the unhappiest with the situation was Esmeralda.

Bellatrix had a way of getting to her in a way no one else ever had before. The other girl was a horrible bully who was always insulting pretty much everyone she came into contact with. Esme had soon learned even the Pentangle's students did not like her.

* * *

Currently Esmeralda was walking down an empty corridor, she had had a free period and had just left the library and was now going to meet her sisters for breaktime which was starting in a few minutes. Suddenly Bellatrix walked up to her from behind.

"Oh Hello there, if it isn't the dumb blonde number one. Where are dumb blonde two and three?" Bellatrix asked as she sniggered.

"Hopefully far away from you." Esmeralda replied simply. Not wanting the girls near her.

"You know it must be difficult." Bellatrix said not elaborating further.

"What must be difficult?" Esme asked in a slightly louder voice than normal. Just talking to Bellatrix made her angry.

"Well it sucks having sisters in the first place I mean being an only child is so much better, you get all the attention but having sisters like your two...there is so much wrong with them." Bellatrix started but got interrupted

"Don't even start." Esme replied slightly angrily.

"First is Ethel, temper problems, annoying, bratty and she has crooked teeth." Bellatrix said stating cruel opinions about Ethel.

"Yes well my sister can fix her teeth, shame you can't fix your face." Esme replied as they stood nearer to each other.

"Then there is Sybil, crybaby, childish, annoying and her hair looks like a five year old decided to cut it." Bellatrix carried on with her insults and opinions of the girl.

"I am warning you Bellatrix." Esme said struggling to hold back all her anger.

"Why what are you going to do? Hit me? You couldn't hit a sandwich." Bellatrix said teasing Esme, taunting her.

At that Esme turned away and took deep breaths knowing she had to calm down and not let the other girl get to her.

"You know it would be cool seeing your sisters fall out of a tree, with any luck they will hit their faces on the way down and do everyone a favour." Bella replied with a smirk.

That is what did it for Esmeralda. She was fed up of Bellatrix insulting her sisters all the time and her anger rose at that comment. Before she could even think against it she turned around and punched Bellatrix in the face.

Bellatrix's nose started to bleed and for a moment the two girls stared at each other in shock. Esme in shock she had just punched someone. Bellatrix was in shock Esmeralda Hallow had just punched her in the face. After a few moments Bellatrix came to her senses and slapped Esmeralda.

After this both girls leaped on each other and started to roll around the floor fighting just as the bell rang signalling it was break time, pupils started to walk down the corridor and saw the fighting and they all stared shocked.

"Esmeralda Hallow in a fight, this is amazing." Enid said way to excited about the situation.

The girls continued to fight and hit each other on the floor even with their new audience.

"Esmeralda." Ethel said shocked she had never seen her sister in a fight before. Sybil went and stood next to Ethel watching the fight not exactly sure what to do.

"FIGHT." Enid said really getting caught up with the commotion before her.

"Maybe we should go get help?" Mildred suggested thinking this had to stop before they get in too much trouble.

"No way, when will we ever get the opportunity to see Esmeralda Hallow punch someone in the face again?" Enid asked still loving seeing her fighting.

"I wonder how it started?" Maud asked curious what would cause Esmeralda to fight someone.

"It is Bellatrix she was probably running her mouth again." Mildred logically replied.

The students continued to watch some not sure whether or not to do something. Eventually two third year Pentangle's students decided enough was enough.

* * *

Hecate and Pippa were enjoying their breaktime over a cup of coffee when two pupils appeared in the staffroom doorway panting from running.

"Miss Hardbroom, Miss Pentangle, come quickly there is a huge fight going on in the corridor." one of the girls said clutching a stitch in her side.

Both teachers sprang into action. They put their coffee mugs down onto the table and ran down the corridor to the source of the fight.

"What on earth!? Hecate asked as she saw who was fighting.

Both teachers were shocked to say the least. They had different pupils who had gotten into a fight in their minds. Enid and Ethel, two third years who despised each other, maybe even Ethel and Sybil the two of them liked to fight each other and had gotten physical before. Neither of them in a million years though had expected the fight to be between Esmeralda Hallow and Bellatrix Frogspawn, not only two model pupils but both head girls.

"Break it up now!" Pippa shouted loudly.

When the two girls continued to attack each other the teachers had to physically intervene. Esmeralda was currently on top and Hecate pulled her off the other girl as Pippa took a hold of her own pupil.

"What on earth is going on here!? Pippa asked angrily.

"Miss Cackle's office now both of you." Hecate shouted as they pushed the girls forward making them walk.

Miss Drill had heard the noise and come out to see the problem.

"Right show is over all of you move along." she shouted at the crowd.

"Aww it was just getting good." Enid complained as she walked off.

* * *

Ethel and Sybil looked at each other and walked off together.

"What happened?" Sybil asked really confused.

"I don't know, I never thought I would see Esme in a fight in my lifetime." Ethel replied shocked at her older sister for fighting.

"Bellatrix kept annoying her, she probably snapped." Sybil said thinking that must have been it.

"Yes exactly, Bellatrix is crazy." Ethel said agreeing with her younger sister.

"Who knew our sister could throw such a punch?" Sybil asked amazed at what her sister did.

"Not me, though I am impressed." Ethel replied with a smirk.

The kids in the hallway eventually all scattered and went to have what was left of break time, while Esmeralda and Bellatrix walked down the hallway both looking a mess from fighting each other.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

The teachers led the two pupils to Miss Cackle's office and filled Ada in on what had happened. The headmistress had been sitting behind her desk doing paperwork but when she heard what had happened she stood up looking at both girls angrily.

"Never in all my time teaching." Ada started to tell the girl's off. "I am angry and disappointed in both of you, I expect this from first years but never would I expect two head girls to behave so appalling." Ada said not shouting but using her disappointed voice.

Both girls looked a right state from their fight. Bellatrix who had received the first punch had gotten a black eye as a result of Esmeralda's punch and she also had a bloody nose which was currently still dripping blood and falling onto the collar of her school blouse. The girl despite the circumstances she was in was wearing a smirk on her face.

Esmeralda also looked bad after the fight. She had also received a black eye as a result of the fight and her lip was bruised and bleeding as well. Esmeralda's plait had been pulled out and her hair hung in a messy loose ponytail. Esme was standing with her arms folded looking at a corner of the room annoyed.

"How can we expect the younger girls to behave themselves when their head girls are trying to kill each other in a corridor?" Ada carried on angrily.

"But Miss Cackle, Esmeralda started it, she punched me in the face for no reason!" Bellatrix said trying to make it seem like she was the victim.

"YOU LIAR!" Esmeralda shouted as she turned to look at the girl.

"I am not lying!" Bellatrix said using an I'm innocent tone.

"Miss Cackle she has been bullying my two sisters since she started at this school." Esmeralda honestly replied.

"That is a lie I have not done anything!" Bellatrix replied acting surprised at what Esme had said.

"BOTH OF YOU BE QUIET!" Ada shouted at the two girls.

"Erm Miss Cackle I have to say that Bellatrix is a model student, nothing like this ever happened at Pentangle's." Pippa said defending her prized student. She was not sure what to believe but she knew one thing. Her Bellatrix was not a troublemaker.

"She is pretending to be nice, she picks on everyone." Esmeralda replied rolling her eyes.

"I do not care who started it, both are you chose to carry on fighting so you are both as guilty as each other, you will each receive lines and you will each receive dentitions for two weeks as well as helping out in the kitchens for a week, understood?" Ada said dishing out their punishments.

"Yes Miss Cackle." both girls chanted back neither student bothering to look at their teacher as they replied.

"Right you may go, and for goodness sake go to the nurse to get those injuries seen too." Ada said as Bellatrix's nose continued to bleed. Both girls turned away heading for the door when Ada remembered something else she had to tell them.

"Oh and girls." Ada said causing both girls to turn back around.

"If I see either of you in my office again for any reason I will take away your head girl status in a flash. I have a lot of girls who could easily take over the role so don't think your role is safe, now go both of you." Ada said as the two girls turned away and this time walked out the door.

* * *

"So what do you think happened? Ada asked looking at Hecate.

"As I said Ada, Bellatrix is a model student." Pippa said wanting to make the point her student was never any trouble.

"So is Esmeralda Hallow, the girl has never even had detention before let alone been in trouble for something like this." Hecate replied looking at the blonde woman.

"Hecate has a point Pippa, Esmeralda does not punch someone for no reason. I do believe Bellatrix was winding her up, it is probably a silly feud over the headgirl status." Ada replied the solution to the fight now set in her mind.

"You are probably right, I would like to apologise for Bellatrix's behaviour." Pippa said shocked her student would do that when they were guests.

"That is alright Pippa it is not your fault, though I want both of you to keep an eye on the two of them for a while." Ada said wanting to ensure the girls were noticed for any behaviour that would require them to no longer be head girl.

"Of course headmistress." Hecate said simply.

* * *

The two girls did what they were told and went to see the nurse. As the nurse was cleaning up Esme's lip, the two younger blonde girls appeared.

"You are not allowed here unless you are injured." the nurse said as she saw them.

"It is alright they are my sisters, can you give us a minute?" Esme said as she knew the three of them needed to talk.

The nurse walked off rolling her eyes and left the girls alone.

"So tell us, is it true that you punched her first?" Sybil asked as it had already gone around the school that Esmeralda had actually started the fight.

"Yes, but she was insulting you both again, I just lost control." Esme admitted sharing why she did it.

"I only have one thing to say to you Esme." Ethel said seriously.

"Oh and what is that?" Esme asked worried Ethel was going to be angry at her.

Ethel smirked before replying."Good punch, that black eye of hers is so much worse than yours." Ethel said proudly.

"I don't think you should be praising me for punching her." Esme replied not thinking fighting was reason to be given praise.

"Maybe not, but If you hadn't of punched her someone else would have. I think there was a whole group of people who were on their last nerve with her." Sybil replied knowing so many others hated her too.

Esmeralda nodded knowing that was true.

"Esme she really reminds me of someone but I just can't put my finger on who, am I going mad?" Ethel asked confused who she was like.

"No Ethie, you are right, she reminds me of someone too I just can't put my finger on who either." Esmeralda said admitting something that had been bothering her for a long time.

* * *

"Hecate...I did not react very well after the fight did I?" Pippa asked later that night.

Hecate was reading a book and raised her eyebrows before replying.

"Well you did accuse one of the best pupils we have ever had of lying." Hecate replied sharing how she reacted.

Pippa sighed and looked down at the response she got.

"But that has always been your problem." Hecate replied continuing her thought.

"What do you mean?" Pippa asked confused what she meant.

"Well if someone is mean or bad you never see it, you always see their good side like with those old friends of yours." Hecate replied bringing up the past.

"Okay it took me a long time to see that but I am telling you Bellatrix is never normally bad. It must just be the friction in the school making her act out, she is a sweetheart normally." Pippa replied sharing how lovely Bella normally is.

Hecate raised her eyebrows and then went back to reading having no response to that. She knew Pippa and knew the woman would not listen until she saw the behaviour for herself.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

After the fight between Esme and Bella things in Cackle's seemed to get worst. The rivalry between the schools was stronger than ever but Pippa had another worry too. She was worried about Hecate.

Pippa remembered teenage Hecate as if they had just been teens yesterday. She had dark eyes and long flowing dark hair she always wore down. Hecate was very insecure about herself but Pippa at one point had been jealous of her friend's natural beauty. Hecate had always loved her hair, she had admitted to her friend before it was the only thing she actually liked about herself.

Once Hecate had started teaching at Cackle's that was when Pippa first noticed the bun. At first she had figured it was to keep her hair out of her face whilst teaching and until the merger that is what she had thought her reasons behind the hairstyle was.

It was only when they started to share a room Pippa realised there was something else to it. After she had finished teaching she would still leave her hair up and Pippa had not seen her with her hair down. She would always have it up in a least a ponytail even when sleeping as if she was scared of what would happen and she always got touchy when the subject was brought up.

* * *

Currently Hecate was sitting at her desk marking second year's potion essays. Pippa had been painting her nails but stood up to talk to her friend.

"Hiccup." the woman started wanting to talk with her friend.

"Mmm?" Hecate said in response as she was busy not really paying full attention.

"You know you should really wear your hair down sometimes, you have such pretty hair." Pippa started bring the topic up right away.

"My hair gets in the way of my work." Hecate responded as she moved her red pen over the latest essay.

"Yes I know but when you are not teaching you should wear it down." Pippa replied with her suggestion.

"No, it is to risky especially now with all the fighting in the school." Hecate replied as though it was nothing and not important.

"What is risky?" Pippa asked confused why she thought it would be risky.

As if she had just realised what she had said Hecate paused before answering.

"Nothing don't worry about it." Hecate said in response not wanting to talk about it.

"You can't say something like that and then not explain yourself." Pippa replied narrowing her eyes.

"Leave it Pipsqueak." Hecate replied as she went back to marking, no longer talking about it.

Pippa knew something was up with Hecate but the woman would never tell her herself she was much too stubborn. She would have to find out herself.

* * *

After Hecate had slipped up Pippa started to watch the woman a lot more closely. She saw her in the corridor staring at the pupils looking for any signs of misbehaving. Since Esmeralda's and Bellatrix's fight two days earlier she noticed how closely she watched them. Whenever the two girls came into contact with each other Hecate would stare as if trying to decide who the real bully was.

Bellatrix loved make-up so despite having a black eye it was completely covered now. Esmeralda on the other hand did not like make-up very much so she was still walking around with her black eye on show which did not seem to be as striking as it had been two days ago but was still very visible.

Currently the three Hallow sisters were walking down the corridor, Esmeralda in the middle and the other two on either side. Bellatrix walked past wearing a smirk and banged into Sybil.

"Oops sorry you are so little I didn't even see you." the girl said wearing a smirk clearly not sorry at all.

When Hecate saw this interaction her eyes narrowed in anger and she glared at Bellatrix knowing exactly what type of girl she was. Hecate knew only too well what the girl was really like.

* * *

 _Hecate was happier than she had ever been. Never in her life had she had the pleasure of experiencing having a best friend as she was always the strange, moody girl people did not understand. Despite her happiness she was hiding something. She was being bullied._

 _Pippa knew her friends did not like Hecate. They were complete opposite of each other in looks and personality but the girl did not know the true way they treated her best friend, when she was there they acted nice but the second she left they started to bully her._

 _It started with name calling and insults but then the girls started with thumping her in corridors and pinching. The girls did not hit her they were too smart for that they knew Pippa would question it but they did love to throw Hecate into lockers as it hurt her and the bruises would not be seen. The group of girls loved to torment and Hecate never forgot her last interaction with the girls._

 _She had just left the library and was making her way to the college grounds to go and attend the broomstick water skiing tournament when the three girls she hated crowded around her stopping her in her tracks._

 _"Going somewhere?" one girl asked who was the leader. Her name was Angelica._

 _"Yes now move I will be late." Hecate replied rudely not wanting to deal with the girls right now._

 _"Patience Hardbroom I want to show you something." Angelica replied mocking the girl._

 _"What do you want to show me?" Hecate asked with a sigh. She knew this could not be good._

 _The girl smirked and then cast a spell pointing her fingers at Hecate. Her long hair started to fall onto the floor until it was the length of a pixie cut. The girl had cut her hair. Afterwards the girl had thrown her into the lockers leaving a bruise on her back._

 _To most this might not of seemed a big deal but to Hecate her hair was her identity, it was the only thing she liked about herself. Pippa never found out about this because Hecate had left the college afterwards. She was fed up of the bullies, she knew they were just starting and would get worse. At the time Hecate had honestly thought their friendship was not worse the suffering._

* * *

Hecate woke up sweating and touched her hair making sure she could still feel it draping down her back. She was afraid it was going to happen again.

"Hecate are you okay you are sweating bullets?" Pippa asked as she walked towards her as she had just been to the bathroom.

"Bad dream." Hecate replied simply not wanting to get into it.

"What about?" Pippa asked concerned for her.

Hecate did not answer but continued to touch her hair.

"Hiccup?" Pippa said going nearer getting more concerned.

"Nothing, it is silly." Hecate replied ashamed at herself for panicking so much about her hair.

"Tell me." Pippa said taking her hand and looking in her eyes. Hecate looked away.

"I had a nightmare about college, you know there was a lot of not very nice people there." Hecate replied sharing a little with her.

"My friends you mean?" Pippa asked filling in the answer that was on her mind.

"Yes." Hecate replied sadly.

"Tell me what they were really like." Pippa asked knowing Hecate had been hiding it for years.

"They called me names, they walked into me on purpose, they threw my bag on the floor, they loved to throw me into the lockers..." Hecate replied finally starting to confess what they were like and had done to her.

"And your hair? Do they have something to do with why you panic about your hair?" Pippa asked thinking of why she was the way she was now with her hair.

"Angelica cut it." Hecate replied with a shrug not seeing any point in lying anymore.

Pippa gasped. She knew people would not understand but it was about the worst thing her friends could have thought to do to Hecate. She had so many confidence and self-esteem problems, she really struggled with liking herself. It was a horrible act to make the girl feel ugly and unconfident in herself. Pippa felt her heart hurt as she realised her best friend had been suffering in silence.

"Hecate...I am sorry." Pippa said sadly not knowing what else to say.

"You did not do anything...but do you understand now why I keep my hair up?" Hecate asked looking at her.

Pippa nodded silently.

"Yes, I am sorry bullies never left you alone." Pippa said knowing Hecate had always had problems with bullies even in school.

"Yes well that is how it is isn't it? In college you are even popular or you are not, there is no in between". Hecate replied feeling embarrassed.

"I should have done something, I am sorry Hecate but don't worry, you were always the pretty one, I am sure your haircut did not change that." Pippa said as Hecate blushed her cheeks turning slightly pink.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Hecate and Pippa continued to teach joint lessons, Sybil and Ayla were still daydreaming about their wedding. One Tuesday morning the two first years were in the corridor giddy with excitement after their potions lesson.

"Well I must say it is strange to see you both so excited after you have just had HB." Esmeralda said as she saw the two girls and walked up to them.

"We love our potions lessons because we get to plan the wedding!" Ayla replied happily.

Esmeralda opened her mouth to ask them whose wedding it was but instead Ethel asked from behind her.

"Whose wedding?" Ethel asked appearing behind Esme and standing next to her older sister full of curiously.

"Miss Hardbroom and Miss Pentangles of course!" Sybil replied happily.

The two older girls glanced at each other and gave each other a look.

"Did I miss them announcing their wedding?" Esme asked amused.

"Well no they haven't announced it yet..." Ayla replied truthfully.

"But they are going to?" Ethel asked trying to keep the smile off her face.

"Yes they clearly are in love, they love each other like Ethel lovesssss Zac." Sybil replied excitedly.

"I DO NOT!" Ethel said her cheeks turning pink from embarrassment. Esme started to laugh and Ethel glared at her.

"We are going to be their bridesmaids." Ayla replied practically jumping up and down.

Ethel at this point started to laugh too at the two girls overactive imagination.

Mildred, Maud and Enid were walking down the corridor and saw Esmeralda and Ethel laughing next to each other.

"Wow what is so funny?" Enid asked running over to see what was happening.

"What is going on?" Maud asked joining Enid.

"Are you three going to come to HB and Pentangles wedding too?" Ayla asked with a smile.

The three second year friends looked at each other before they burst into laughter at the thought of HB marrying Pentangle.

* * *

All the girls looked a sight. Sybil and Ayla were wide eyed and jumping around, the two older blonde sisters were laughing in one corner and Mildred and her friends were laughing in another.

"What is going on over here?" Hecate asked with her arms folded. She had been walking down the corridor with Ada and Pippa when she saw the pupils.

Sybil and Ayla being first years did not realise that talking about the wedding to their teachers was not a smart thing to do. Sybil therefore replied.

"So what date have you picked Miss?" Sybil asked jumping up and down.

"What are you talking about?" Hecate asked annoyed.

"For your and Miss Pentangles wedding!" Ayla replied sharing the answer.

At this Hecate turned bright red in the face and opened and closed her mouth a few times as if she was completely lost for words. Ada coughed and looked at the floor trying her best to hide a smile and Pippa did not even try to hide her smile. She smiled happily.

"We want to be your flower girls." Ayla said happily wanting nothing more than to be part of the wedding.

"Oh well when we set a date we will definitely pick you two as flower girls!" Pippa replied playing along. If it made the girls happy to imagine them getting married that was fine it was causing no harm to anyone.

Hecate still seemed unable to speak and if possible her face grew hotter.

"Miss Hardbroom after you are married you should have a baby!" Sybil said as the thought came into her head.

By this point most of the girls had stopped laughing as they were worried about what was going to happen once the teachers heard what they had been discussing. But at this statement it was to much for Esmeralda.

After Sybil had asked this question Esme snorted and burst into laughter loudly unable to contain herself.

"Esmeralda Hallow!" Hecate shouted finally finding her voice.

"I am so sorry." Esme replied as she laughed more. Ethel saw her sister laughing and started laughing as well. The two older blonde girls were practically holding onto each other as they laughed their heads off tears streaming down their faces.

"Sybil, Ayla remember what we said about letting your imagination run wild?" Ada said with a smile.

"But Miss." Ayla said ready to explain herself and their thinking.

"I know you get overexcited but just try not to get too far fetched with your theories, now would you look at the time, lessons are about to start go on all of you." Ada said not giving the younger girls any punishment as they had not really done anything wrong.

Ayla and Sybil skipped down the corridor as the others followed behind. Esme and Ethie were still laughing their heads off and held onto each other as they walked away clutching their stomachs which were sore from laughing.

* * *

Once the girls had gone Hecate started to talk insulted.

"The nerve of them, How dare they ask us questions like that." Hecate said embarrassed and annoyed.

Pippa rolled her eyes laughing "It was funny Hecate" Pippa replied not being upset by the children.

"Oh really, well I don't think so and neither does Ada do you Ada?" Hecate asked looking at the older woman.

Ada was looking at the floor with her eyes squeezed shut tightly trying her best not to laugh.

"Oh Ada not you too!" Hecate replied disappointed the headmistress found it amusing.

"I am sorry Hecate." Ada said laughing "I have to go mirror the great wizard see you later." she said as she vanished still laughing.

Pippa smirked as she looked at Hecate highly amused.

"I was thinking we should make it the 27th of next month?" Pippa said playing along.

Hecate glared at the other woman her blush still evident.

* * *

Once Esme had calmed down a little Sybil and Ayla walked up to her still both giddy.

"Esme why did you find it so funny when I asked about the baby?" Sybil asked unsure why her sister found it so funny.

"Well Sybil it is not really something you go around asking people, especially two women." Esme replied truthfully.

"What does them being women have to do with it?" Ayla asked clueless about it all.

"Well because obviously they can't naturally have their own children." Esmeralda told them though generally that was a known fact to most.

"Why not?" Sybil asked still confused by it all.

"Because they don't...you know." Esme replied not in some many words trying to explain to them what the problem was.

"I don't understand." Ayla replied really confused.

Esmeralda did not feel like explaining to her eleven year old sister the ins and outs of why two women could not conceive naturally.

"I will tell you what I will explain it to you when you are at least my age." Esmeralda replied not wanting to talk about it.

"But I want to know now." Sybil replied in a whining tone desperate to know the answer.

"Oh is that the time I am going to be late for chanting." Esmeralda said as she walked off quickly before Sybil had the time to ask her anything else. Really not wanting to have the discussion with the younger girls.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Things at Cackle's were still not very good. It is true that the Pentangles and Cackle's students had finally started to separate but all the room-mates were still not happy living together.

Mildred and Ethel were still enemies and sharing made everything worse because it caused tension and led to more fights and the thing was Mildred felt like she was sharing with three people and not one.

Mildred was actually quite friendly with both Esmeralda and Sybil and of course she did not mind the two other girls being in her room as she had her friends in the room all the time, the problem was when the three of them were together Mildred was basically invisible, she knew it was a sister thing they didn't mean to ignore her but it still annoyed her.

* * *

Mildred walked into her bedroom and saw Ethel and Sybil sat on Ethel's bed giggling away as they read a book. Neither girl seemed to have notice she had just entered the room as they were too busy looking at the book. Before Mildred had a chance to even greet the two girls Esmeralda appeared in the doorway with her arms folded staring at her two sisters. At this Ethel slammed the book shut and put it behind her back.

"Come on where is it?" Esme asked looking at each of her younger sisters.

"Where is what?" Ethel asked pretending she had no idea about what her sister was talking about.

"My advanced potions book." Esme said knowing they had it.

"Esmeralda I am insulted you would think one of us would steal something of yours." Sybil replied playing along.

"I found blonde hairs on the bookshelf." Esme replied with a smirk.

"Maybe they are yours." Ethel replied smartly.

"I cleaned that bookshelf this morning, they are not mine and then I thought who else is blonde...oh my little sisters." Esme said as Sybil started to laugh.

"Where is it?" Esmeralda replied knowing they were guilty. Ethel knew it was hopeless to hide it and gave the book to her sister.

"You know I don't mind you touching my stuff but this book is dangerous in your hands you are not old enough to use these spells correctly." Esmeralda told them seriously.

"Sorry Esme, we were looking up how to make a love potion...Ethel wants to give it to Zac." Sybil blurted out.

"No I don't, you were going to use it on that Pentangles guy who always stares at Esme." Ethel replied defensively.

"Oh yes that guy totally loves you Esme." Sybil replied dreamily.

"Esme and Marcus sitting in a tree." Ethel said starting to sing to her sister. At this Esme walked into the room fully and went towards Ethel's bed. "K-I-S-S-I-N-...Ahh" Ethel said as her sister grabbed the pillow and hit her with her. The three sisters were laughing and started having a pillow fight all hitting each other and laughing. Mildred sat on her bed watching and rolled her eyes before she decided to try something. She stood on her bed and shouted.

"I STARTED THE FIRE"

This got no response in fact the sisters were laughing so hard as they attacked each other with pillows Mildred could barely hear herself think.

"Oh don't mind me, I will just go." Mildred said as she got up to leave the room.

* * *

The thing was Mildred did not understand it. She had never had a sibling before or felt that bond with someone so found it difficult to understand they were just being sisters. She left the room and went to see Maud in her room and found Enid there too.

"What is up with you?" Enid asked as she saw Mildred walking in with her arms folded.

"Why did I get stuck living with the Brady Bunch?" Mildred asked annoyed.

Maud looked at Enid before looking back at Mildred and replied.

"The Hallow sisters ignoring you again?" Maud asked knowing what was happening.

"Yes, I feel like I don't exist, I shouted that I started the fire and none of them even blinked." Mildred replied sharing what she did.

"I wouldn't take it personally, I am sure it is a sister thing." Enid replied though she was as clueless about it as her friend as she was an only child too.

"I don't mind them spending time together but...I feel like I am intruding on something personal, this must be how Ethel feels when her mum ignores her." Mildred commented. As she made that comment she realised then how Ethel actually felt daily, how it felt to be ignored.

"Did you just find something in common with Ethel Hallow?" Maud asked with a laugh.

"Imagine feeling like that all the time, like you are in the way." Mildred said out loud but not to anyone in particular.

"Well it cannot feel good." Enid replied to her friend.

It was that moment Mildred realised exactly how it felt. Mildred had always felt Ethel made a big deal about her mother's treatment of her, that it was her behaviour that made it so she was treated differently but then Mildred remembered how none of the sisters had noticed when she had shouted about the fire. That was when it finally hit her properly. You can't force someone to notice you and look what she was doing now, she was insulting the girls and moaning about them...just like Ethel does when she is hurting.

"I have got to go." Mildred replied as something entered her head and she ran out the room. Maud and Enid looked at each other but shrugged.

* * *

Mildred went back to her bedroom and found just Ethel there. Now her sister's had gone Ethel was sat on her bed flicking through a book and looking a lot less happy than she had half an hour before. Mildred went and sat next to Ethel.

"Yes?" Ethel asked as she raised her eyebrows at her room-mate.

"Ethel Hallow I never thought these words would leave my mouth when talking about you but...I am going to help you." Mildred told her.

"I don't need help with anything." Ethel replied confused.

"Yes you do, you need help with making your parents notice you." Mildred told her.

Ethel stopped reading and looked up at Mildred wearing a look of confusion.

"I never knew how it felt to be ignored, but well...let's just say I do now and living with that everyday is something I could not do and you should not have to either." Mildred told her.

"Oh so what do you want me to do? Clone myself into Esme?" Ethel asked not understanding how Mildred knowing how it feels to be ignored would solve anything.

"No, we have one hour until our mirror time begins and today I am going to give you my slot, you Ethel are going to spend that time talking to your mother about how you feel." Mildred told her as if it was an order.

"I am not talking to her about it." Ethel scoffed.

"Oh yes you are, unless you like being ignored." Mildred told her.

"It won't make a difference, she does it on purpose." Ethel told her.

"Maybe...or maybe she has no idea she is doing it, either way it is worth a try." Mildred told her.

"But what if it doesn't solve anything?" Ethel asked unsure still.

"Then it doesn't solve anything, at least she knows the pain you feel when she ignores you, she might be a witch but even she is not physic Ethel she can't read your mind and know how you feel." Mildred told her logically.

"Why do you even care?" Ethel asked her not understanding at all where this was coming from.

"Because Ethel despite what you might think I do not hate you." Mildred replied honestly.

Ethel sat there looking at Mildred not sure how to reply and for once both girls realised maybe being room-mates was not so bad. Maybe they could learn to be civil with each other. The two girls went back to doing their own things Ethel reading her book and Mildred on her bed and did some reading of her own, feeling proud of her self for thinking of a way to help Ethel.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N- This story was meant to originally be based mainly on Hecate and Pippa dating but the story did not end up that way so the title is being changed but it is the same story, Hecate and Pippa will still be dating but it won't be the main focus of the story the entire school situation will. Thank you.

* * *

Chapter Twelve

A large group of girls were stood outside the mirror room talking happily as they waited for their turn. Ethel had only been in the room a few minutes when the door slammed open.

"Mildred Hubble your ideas are awful I am never listening to you again!" Ethel shouted as she pushed past her and walked off.

Esmeralda sighed but made to walk away "I best talk to her" the girl said knowing Ethel always got upset on mirroring days.

"No...can you let me try?" Mildred asked knowing this was her mess.

"Go ahead, good luck." Esmeralda said to her knowing how stubborn her sister was.

Mildred walked to her bedroom and saw Ethel sitting on her bed sadly she walked to her slowly preparing herself for the yelling match.

"What happened?" Mildred asked her gently knowing the girl had a temper and not wanting to set her off.

"She wasn't even listening she was interested in something else, I should never have listened to you." Ethel said angrily.

"I was just trying to help you I am sorry it didn't work." Mildred told her sadly.

"You and your stupid ideas, you should be Esmeralda's sister so my parents can have two little Miss Perfects because everyone thinks you are." Ethel replied cruelly.

"I am not perfect Ethel, and you are not Esmeralda and you don't need to be her." Mildred reassured Ethel.

"Yes I do, she is better at everything." Ethel replied sadly.

"You are Ethel, you are a completely different person and if your parents don't like you...well that is their loss. Last year I wasted so much time worrying about what other people think but then I realised something." Mildred told Ethel expressing how she had felt.

"Well what did you realise?" Ethel asked interested in what she had realised.

"I realised that the one person that I have to make happy is myself, it is my life and I have to do what is right for me. You are really smart Ethel you can achieve a lot if you stop comparing yourself to others all the time, you are always going to be you so you might as well try and be happy with it." Mildred told her sharing everything she had figured out.

Esmeralda had told Ethel the same thing a lot of times but Ethel never listened, she was her sister she had to make her feel better, but coming from her worst enemy the words started to sink in and she would have a chance sooner than she thought to try and take Mildred's advice.

* * *

The next week was Sybil's parents evening. Normally on a day when Ethel would have to face her mother she would be more stressed than normal and spend the whole night on edge trying to think of ways to get her mother to notice her but today she decided to make herself useful.

Esmeralda was busy helping the teachers making sure everything was in order so Ethel walked up to Miss Drill also wanting to help.

"Hi Miss, do you need help with anything?" Ethel asked wanting to help her teacher.

Miss Drill turned around and looked at Ethel slightly confused as Ethel was not normally the one offering to help but the one causing some type of trouble.

"Oh how nice of you to ask Ethel...actually I do need to go and sort out my classroom you can hand out these booklets to the parents if you want?" Miss Drill said deciding to give the girl a chance as she had a feeling she would not misbehave with her mother present because she wanted to impress her.

"Sure Miss." Ethel replied taking the booklets from her.

Before Ethel knew it the parents started arriving. She handed the booklets out to everyone politely welcoming them until she saw the next person was her mother. She took a deep breath telling herself not to panic. She made a decision then and there, If her mother ignored her she would not show it affected her, she would bear it and if she chose to talk to her then she would talk to her. She was going to be polite and that was all she could do.

Before her mother could even make a comment Ethel started to talk.

"Good evening mother, welcome to Cackle's for the first years parents evening, please take this booklet it will tell you everything you need to know about tonight and I do hope you enjoy your evening." Ethel said politely handing the booklet to her mother. Ethel's mum took the booklet but then had to walk away because people were waiting behind her.

The thing was Mrs Hallow was shocked Ethel was talking to her in such a formal way. She was speaking to her just like any other parent and not like they were actually related at all. For the first time her mother actually could not take her eyes off her middle child, she was so confused she could not help watching her.

"Hi Mum." Sybil said running up to her mother to greet her. The woman did not even hear her she was instead looking at Ethel.

"MUM!" Sybil said waving her hand in front of her face. The woman blinked and smiled as she saw her youngest.

"Hi darling." she said kissing and hugging her youngest daughter.

"Hello mother." Esmeralda said coming to greet her mother as well.

"We have to see HB first." Sybil told her mother. Mrs Hallow was not even looking in her direction.

"Mum...MUM?" Esmeralda said causing her to turn around again. "Are you okay you seem distracted?" Esmeralda asked concerned.

"Yes sorry darlings I am fine." their mother told them.

"Come on then, we better go see HB she will kill us if we are late." Sybil said taking her hand and leading her away. The woman glanced back a few times as she walked away. Esmeralda walked to where her mother had been standing and looked around curious as to what had distracted her mother so much.

Most of the parents had walked off to see their teachers with their daughters by now so the only people still in the room was Esmeralda, Ethel and the last few parents who were arriving. Could their mother really have been looking at Ethel? The thought made Esmeralda smile she hoped she was right.

* * *

Sybil and her mother went to visit HB and Pippa was there too because of their joint lessons. They went through grades and behaviour which were fairly good before Pippa spoke up.

"Mrs Hallow the only problem we have had with Sybil is she does not concentrate, her and one of her friends daydreamed a whole wedding for myself and Miss Hardbroom, it does concern us as Sybil seems to get distracted very easily." Pippa said telling the girl's mother her concerns.

"That is Sybil she daydreams about everything I am afraid, she can get a little carried away." Mrs Hallow said still seeming distracted.

"Yes but I do worry, she caused a potion to explode because she had been daydreaming." HB replied also concerned.

Mrs Hallow looked at Sybil who smiled at her innocently the woman shook her head at her.

"I am sorry about that, is that everything?" Mrs Hallow asked not knowing what more she could say she could not force her child to concentrate.

"Actually no." Pippa replied having another concern on her mind. "I know it is supposed to be Sybil's evening but as you are here we might as well address another issue, we are concerned with how your girls are fighting." Pippa started before Mrs Hallow interrupted.

"Fighting? My girls?" Mrs Hallow asked shocked at hearing that.

"Yes, Ethel and Sybil were each involved in a few fights with some of the Pentangle's students at the beginning of the year as you know which we were prepared to let slide as a lot of pupils were involved. Esmeralda fighting as well with other pupils is however unacceptable especially as she is headgirl, all three of your girls have been fighting this year and it does concern us." Hecate told the woman.

"Are you blaming me for this?" Mrs Hallow asked insulted.

"No, but it does worry us when Esmeralda, Ethel and Sybil all see fighting as a good solution to their problems." Hecate replied concerned for the three girls.

"How dare you!" Mrs Hallow said standing up unimpressed at the school for saying this to her about her girls. "I am not going to stand here and be called a bad mother by people who have never had any children." Mrs Hallow replied incredibly insulted.

"Mrs Hallow." Pippa started but got interrupted again by the woman.

"Come on Sybil it is time we shall be going." Mrs Hallow said leaving with her youngest child, irritated at what she had been told by the teachers.

* * *

After the parents evening Hecate and Pippa were in their room relaxing after a night of speaking to parents. Hecate was currently in the shower and Pippa smirked as she opened her bedside table and took out a card, an envelope and a pen.

Tomorrow was Valentine's day. Pippa really did love Hecate and she thought she would send her a card, she knew the woman never got any Valentine's and it would make her happy even if she had no idea it was from her.

Pippa wrote the card quickly and then put it in the envelope and sealed it.

"ashera maclate." Pippa said chanting a spell which sent the card into Hecate's pigeon hole in the staffroom. She smirked to herself barely able to wait until tomorrow to see Hecate's face upon opening the card.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

The next day both Pippa and Hecate were up early as they were everyday when they had lessons. They went to the staffroom and checked the mail the same as every morning. Pippa had a lot of colourful envelopes in her pigeon hole all cards from secret admirers.

"One more than last year." Pippa said as she counted how many she got. Hecate scoffed.

"Valentine's day." she said dismissing the holiday. "Worst day of the year, the pupils are going to be horrible to teach today." Hecate told her knowing the pupils always got overexcited when it came to receiving Valentine's.

"I love Valentine's day a whole day dedicated to love." Pippa replied as she opened one of her cards. Hecate shook her head as she carried on going through her mail and Pippa glanced at her out of the corner of her eye as she saw her pick up the pink envelope.

Hecate turned it over staring at it confused as to who would send her a valentine.

"Oh it is a pointless day is it?" Pippa asked with a smirk "Go on open it" Pippa said really excited to see her reaction to the card.

Hecate rolled her eyes at Pippa's excitement but opened the envelope slowly. She took out the card and saw a picture of a pink and red heart on it. Hecate pulled a face disgusted before opening it. Inside was a short and simple message.

* * *

To the woman in black

you have my heart and soul

if only you would open your eyes

you would know

how much I love you so

Love From. PPP. xxx

* * *

Hecate stared at the message in shock. She could not believe someone loved her like that. Hecate felt her heart swell with happiness at the message but she had no idea who it was from.

"I could cook a egg on your cheek if you blush anymore." Pippa said with a laugh.

"PPP? Who is PPP?" Hecate asked confused at who it was that sent it to her.

"No idea." Pippa said with a smirk.

* * *

That day Hecate was highly distracted during their joint lessons. She seemed to be in a world of her own and did not even notice when trouble started. They were teaching the forth years and Bellatrix threw a screwed up piece of paper at Esmeralda's back she turned around saw the paper and Bellatrix smirking and shook her head.

"My eleven year old sister is more mature than you." Esme said rolling her eyes and turning around to do her work.

"Just ignore her Esms she is just seeking attention." Marcus Dragonlord said next to her. The student that Ethel and Sybil had been teasing Esme about. The two of them were good friends now.

"Don't worry I have better things to worry about than some immature girl." Esme replied as she wrote on her paper doing her work.

"Did you get any Valentine's?" Marcus asked trying to make the question sound casual. He was an attractive boy with light brown hair and blue eyes.

"I don't know I haven't looked yet, I hope not my sisters will never let me forget it." Esme replied knowing they would only tease her more if she had any.

"Maybe so but a beautiful girl like you, people won't be able to resist getting you a card." he said looking at her with a smile. Esme blushed a little and looked at him to reply.

"You must be blind." she replied as they looked at each other with a smile.

Normally Hecate would have being down on students like this in an instant but she was so distracted looking at the card she did not even notice but Pippa did.

"Oi you two stop flirting and get on with your work." Pippa said causing a few members of the class to laugh.

"Excuse me we are not flirting." Esme replied insulted.

"Of course not, just save it for after class." Pippa replied simply, not allowing it to continue any longer.

"How can you tell us not to flirt? If anyone is flirting in this room it is you and Hardbroom!" Marcus replied bravely.

"How dare you imply that!" Pippa said loudly at the rude comment from the boy.

"How can I not, I am surprised you are not on each other's lap." Marcus said honestly as the two teachers never stopped flirting.

"Right that is it Miss Cackle's office now!" Pippa shouted finally making Hecate look up by the sound.

"What for telling the truth?" Marcus asked confused that he'd gotten in trouble for nothing.

"NOW MARCUS!" Pippa shouted loudly to him.

Marcus stood up before replying "Alright Miss keep your clothes on, I know you won't be doing that tonight though." Marcus said with a wink. The class burst into laughter. Marcus ran out before Pippa could kill him.

Of course this class was full of some of the oldest pupils so they knew exactly what he had meant. The entire class was laughing at Marcus's comment.

"WILL YOU ALL BE QUIET!" Hecate shouted finally coming to her senses. The class fell silent slowly but giggles could still be heard throughout the rest of the lesson.

* * *

Hecate remained distracted for the rest of the day. She was trying to figure out what the initials meant as they were not exactly common. She hated not knowing anything and it was annoying her. She tried to go through everything it could be. It might not even be from a name it could be anything.

"Hecate are you with us?" Ada asked seeing Hecate's distance. She had been talking to the woman about some school issues and could tell she was distracted.

"Yes sorry Ada." Hecate replied joining the conversation.

"What is distracting you dear?" Ada asked not used to Hecate being like that.

"It is silly, I received a valentine's card today but I cannot figure out who it is from. I only want to know so I can punish them for daring to send me a card." Hecate told her explaining her distraction.

"Well that is kind of the whole point." Ada replied explaining totally ignoring Hecate's excuse.

"But I hate not knowing who has being looking at me. I mean who on earth has the initials PPP?" Hecate asked confused who it really could be.

Ada just stared at Hecate shocked the woman really did not know. Hecate was an incredibly smart and powerful witch yet she really was clueless in this situation.

"Hecate...it's obvious." Ada said gently leading up to actually sharing who it was.

"Then who is it?" Hecate asked not understanding.

"Pippa obviously." Ada told her amazed she really hadn't a clue.

"No Ada, PPP are the initials not PP." Hecate replied correcting her knowing that was impossible as she didn't have three P's to her name.

"Well does Pippa have a middle name?" Ada asked thinking maybe she had got it wrong.

"Yes, it's Patricia...wait...Pippa Patricia Pentangle...PPP." Hecate replied at the realisation of Pippa's full name.

"Exactly, Hecate the woman loves you as more than a friend. I thought you would have seen it." Ada replied assuming by now she would have picked up on how the woman felt for her.

Hecate knew she was in love with her best friend, she had been since they were teenagers which is why she had been totally heartbroken when their friendship ended. She thought she was over it but when she saw her again all those years later it had all come back. She had never thought Pippa felt the same though.

"Oh if you excuse me I have to go, lots of marking to do." Hecate said making an excuse and vanishing before Ada even had the chance to open her mouth.

* * *

Appearing in her bedroom she saw Pippa stood across the room and decided to go for it. She knew Pippa would not make the first kiss as she would be scared at what Hecate would do to her. Hecate walked up to the blonde nervous but determined. Pippa turned to look at her and was just about to talk when Hecate crashed her lips on hers.

The pair kissed for a few moments and then pulled away, Pippa's cheeks bright red but clearly in shock. Hecate felt happy that she had finally been able to express her feelings knowing they would be reciprocated by Pippa. The two of them both in love but neither had dared share it with each other until this moment.

"Happy Valentine's Day Pippa." Hecate said with a smile.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Hecate woke up slowly feeling a weight next to her, She opened her eyes and saw Pippa sleeping peacefully next to her, her arm draped around her waist after their night of passion. Hecate smiled as the memories from the night before came back to her and leaned over to kiss her new girlfriend on the head when she caught sight of the time and gasped.

"Pippa..." Hecate said shaking the blonde "Pipsqueak wake up it is ten to nine!" Hecate told her as she jumped out of bed.

* * *

As the women got up so late neither one had time to make sure they were looking perfect therefore they both had loose strands of hair and looked less neat than normal. Luckily they were teaching the second years first so they would not suspect anything. Sitting down both women seemed on edge and were blushing. Hecate suddenly noticed a love bite on Pippa's neck and made hand actions trying to tell her. Pippa pulled her collar up more covering it up.

Mildred and her friends turned around and starting talking to Felicity.

"Maybe Sybil and Ayla are right they like each other." Maud whispered to them.

"Yes they keep blushing, it is actually sweet." Felicity replied having seen her teachers blushing constantly.

"Do you reckon they are actually going to get married?" Mildred asked wanting to know what her friends thought.

"I think so, I think it will be announced any day now. I hope they will allow all the pupils to go." Enid replied suspecting it wouldn't be long until they were married.

"Yes, can you imagine having a day off school to attend their wedding that would be amazing." Felicity replied happily.

"I wonder what their dresses will be like?" Maud asked thinking about the dress choices the women would have.

"Black for HB and pink for Pentangle obviously." Enid replied rolling her eyes thinking it is obvious.

"I hope they let the choir sing that would be so sweet." Mildred replied enjoying talking about this.

"Mildred Hubble, Maud Spellbody, Enid Nightshade, Felicity Foxglove, is there a problem?" HB asked cutting off their conversation.

Mildred, Maud and Enid turned around before Mildred replied.

"No Miss Hardbroom." Mildred replied innocently.

"Then get on with your work before you all receive detention." HB replied as the girls settled down not wanting to be punished.

It did not take long for pupils and teachers to catch on about their relationship status. The two women were seen holding hands in corridors when they thought no-one was looking and HB seemed to mellow a bit, not seeming quite as harsh.

"About time it happened." Miss Drill said as she sat down with a cup of tea during breaktime and saw the blonde and brunette teacher holding hands.

"Who made the first move?" Miss Bat asked curiously.

"Hecate did." Pippa replied lovingly.

"Great, Miss Drill the money please." Miss Bat said happily.

"You were betting on who would make the first move?" Hecate asked shocked.

"Yes, and I win I said you would." Miss Drill said as Miss Bat reluctantly handed over a five pound note.

* * *

Love was clearly in the air but it was not only between the teachers. Many pupils suspected that something was going on between Esmeralda Hallow and Marcus Dragonlord, though neither of them would admit anything.

It was very true the two of them were very good friends and currently they were standing against a wall talking to each other.

"Bat is still not happy about having to have boys singing in her classes." Marcus started to say bringing up the topic.

"She wouldn't be, some of the notes she makes us sing are really high." Esme replied with a smirk.

"Yes and it probably doesn't help if you are tone deaf like me." Marcus replied with a chuckle.

"Oh I thought you were doing that on purpose to annoy Miss Bat." Esme replied joking with him.

"Well I do put it on a bit but I am still tone deaf." Marcus replied enjoying talking to his friend.

Esmeralda rolled her eyes at that knowing he liked to annoy the teachers

"I suppose you are going to leave our potions essay to the last minute as well?" Esme asked though she already knew the answer.

"I am offended you would think of me like that, no I am not going to leave it to the last minute...I am going to leave it to the last hour." Marcus replied in a joking way.

"You are awful." Esme replied shocked at his lack of care for his schoolwork.

"Well hey if you are that concerned you can do the essay for me." Marcus suggested to her.

"No chance do it yourself." Esme replied not liking that idea.

Just then the two of them were interrupted from talking by Ethel and Sybil.

"Hey Esme, Hi Marcus." Ethel said to the two older pupils. Both pupils replied with a hello before Sybil started to talk.

"Esme guess what I was right HB and Pentangle are getting married." the youngest blonde girl said happily.

"Oh I still haven't heard them announce anything." Esme replied confused.

"They haven't but they were holding hands in my potions lesson so they definitely are together." Ethel replied sharing what they had done.

"Do you want to come to the wedding to Marcus?" Sybil asked him.

"I doubt Pentangle or HB would let me near any wedding they might have." Marcus replied talking to the younger girl nicely.

"Well they would if you are the ring bearer, they need someone to do it." Ethel replied sharing how he might be included.

"True but they would probably give that job to Mildred Hubble before they even consider me." Marcus replied to the other girl. Suddenly Marcus caught sight of the clock.

"Oh no I am going to be late for my detention, I have to go see you later Ethel, Sybil, bye Esms." he said touching Esme on the shoulder as he walked past. Esmeralda buried her face in her hands knowing her sisters were going to tease her rotten over that nickname.

Ethel and Sybil looked at each other and then laughed "ESMS" they both shouted laughing their heads off.

"Aww Esms and Marky are so sweet." Ethel said mocking her sister.

"Marcus and I are not dating, boys and girls can be friends and nothing more you know." Esme replied defending herself.

"Yes but in your case it is more, once you get special nicknames for each other you are no longer friends." Sybil replied cleverly. The two youngest girls continued to laugh mocking their sister.

"I do not have the time for a boyfriend I have exams coming up, Marcus is NOT my boyfriend." Esme replied wanting her sisters to not get the wrong idea into their heads.

"Ah ha so you DO like him then? You don't not want to date him because you don't like him, its only because of exams which means you do actually fancy him!" Ethel said catching her sister out on how she really felt.

"That is not what I meant." Esme butt in trying to explain.

"It's okay Esme, Marcus is cute." Sybil said with a smile.

"Yes I like him, he always gives me sweets when you are not looking." Ethel said without thinking.

"You do realise you just told me that?" Esme said with a smile.

"Oh well, just don't kiss in front of us." Ethel said pulling a face.

"I will not be kissing Mark because he is not my boyfriend." Esmeralda replied not realising she had dug herself in deeper.

"Ooo Mark is it now?" Ethel said teasing her. Esme turned bright red from embarrassment.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Things at Cackle's were looking up. Pentangle's and Cackle's students were finally friends, fights in corridors had stopped and most of the drama between the school had ended but things were about to take a dark turn.

Bellatrix had been laying low since her fight with Esmeralda knowing she should not push her luck but in the time she had been behaving she had formed a plan and she was about to carry it out.

* * *

Sybil Hallow was skipping down the corridor happily making her way to her bedroom after a lesson when Bellatrix ran up to knew the girl was young and gullible and was she was about to use that weakness to her advantage.

"Hello Sybil." Bellatrix said sweetly acting kind.

"My sister says I am not allowed to talk to you." Sybil said as she stopped skipping.

"Oh about the fight? I just want to apologise for that I don't know what came over me I was scared of being at a new school, I truly am sorry which is why I have something I want to give you." Bellatrix said sweetly trying to fool the younger girl.

"Ooo what?" Sybil asked already excited at what she wanted to give her.

"It's a secret, come with me and I will show you." Bellatrix responded ready to lead the girl where she wanted her.

The little girl did not realise she was falling right into a trap and followed the older girl down a corridor. Bellatrix led her into a corner where a storeroom was and opened the door.

"Your surprise is in here". Bellatrix said waiting for her to go in.

"In here?" Sybil replied confused as she stuck her head into the cupboard.

Bellatrix smirked and pushed the girl into the cupboard before closing the door quickly and locking it.

Sybil stood up and tried to open the door in a panic."Let me out" the girl said upset at being trapped.

"I don't think I will." Bellatrix said smirking proud her plan had worked so far.

"But it is dark in here...I...I d...don't know a spell to make it light." Sybil said in panic and fear, not knowing enough yet to help her self. The cupboard was pitch black and she could not see well enough to find the light switch.

"Oh but Sybil you don't want to come out or you won't get your surprise." Bellatrix replied smiling creepily knowing what she was planning.

"But how can I get a surprise if I can't see?" the girl asked confused.

On the other side of the door Bellatrix lifted her hand and cast a spell.

"Revolvo campolo

nightmareah camuno

hellish, fuego

milleant muerto"

Sybil stopped knocking on the door as she heard a strange noise behind her. Turning around she saw a bright white light. The light turned into what looked to Sybil to be a cloud before her parents appeared in the middle of it.

"Mum, Dad?" Sybil said really confused.

Suddenly she realised something. Her parents were lying on a floor not moving as if they were dead. Sybil screamed loudly, hystrically crying. Bellatrix laughed at the other side of the door and left the corridor leaving Sybil in the cupboard.

Suddenly her parents disappeared and it was the exact same thing but with her grandparents. Sybil sat on the floor putting her knees to her chest crying hard after her grandparents it was her sisters who were in the scene. Sybil screamed loudly as her worst nightmares all came true before her continued to scream and cry not even sure if this was all true or just a cruel joke.

* * *

Marcus was walking down the corridor hands in his pockets and earphones in his ear when suddenly he heard a strange noise during the song. He was confused as he was not listening to anything with screaming in it. He took one of his earphones out looking around confused.

"Hello?" he said thinking someone was in the corridor.

Suddenly he heard another scream and ran towards the sound. He arrived outside the storeroom and pressed his ear against it as he heard another scream. He touched the handle and realised it was locked, he cast a quick unlocking spell and opened the door.

"Sybil what are you doing in here?" he asked as he noticed the youngest blonde sister sat on the floor crying it was only then he noticed the cloud showing the nightmares currently with Esme dead.

"Wow what is that?" he asked interested in what he was seeing, but horrified at the same time at what was before him. He knew the spell existed but had never seen it in person before. He lifted his hand and chanted a spell to get rid of it and the cloud disappeared. Then he kneeled on the floor as Sybil was still sobbing her little heart out.

"Hey Sybil it is okay, it was only a spell." Marcus said trying to reassure the girl. She looked up but still had tears falling out her eyes fast.

"It is not true? My family is not dead?" Sybil asked crying so confused by everything she had just witnessed.

"No, it was an evil trick. I promise all your family is alive and well, do you want me to take you to your sisters?" he asked wanting to help the girl.

Sybil nodded wanting to see her sisters were really okay and stood up wiping her eyes.

"Come on then." Marcus said putting his arm around the girl protectively.

* * *

Marcus and Sybil walked around the school not exactly sure where the other two girls were. As they were making their way down a corridor after walking for a good ten minutes they saw the two girls walking towards them.

"Sybil." Esme said as she saw her little sister clearly in a bad way. As Sybil saw her sister she started crying again and hugged the older girl around the waist crying into her.

"What on earth happened?" Esme asked looking at Marcus as Sybil was too upset to talk.

"I found her locked in a storeroom and someone had used The Nightmare Spell so she was seeing all your family dead, including you." Marcus replied letting her know what had happened to the girl.

"That is sick, who on earth would do that?" Esme asked wrapping her arms around her sister tighter.

"What is the nightmare spell?" Ethel asked not entirely sure what it was.

"It is one of the ten illegal spells, basically it is a spell which shows the victim their worst nightmares becoming a reality. It was invented in medieval times as a form of torture it has been illegal since 1920 or something." Marcus replied answering her question with his knowledge of the spell.

"That is horrible." Ethel replied shocked a spell like that existed.

"Sybil." Esme said gently pulling the girl away from her so she could look at her to talk to her. "Who did this?" Esme asked wanting to know who had done something so evil.

"Bellatrix, she told me she wanted to show me something and then locked me in." Sybil replied crying into her hands.

Esmeralda was not normally one for revenge but in that moment all she wanted to do was make her room-mate suffer. Hurting her was one thing but hurting her sisters was not something she would let be. She had to do something to get back at the girl for what she had done to her sister.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

After the incident with Sybil Esmeralda went to Miss Cackle wanting the teenager to be punished only it did not go how she had planned.

"Esmeralda look I know what happened to Sybil and I can only apologise for that but you know the punishment for a forbidden spell...we can't expel the girl without proof it was her." Ada told her pupil.

"Sybil said it was Bellatrix what other proof do you need." Esmeralda replied annoyed the girl was being allowed to get away with it.

"Sybil was extremely upset, she might not have meant it was Bellatrix or had just been mistaken, we are not talking about the girl being giving lines here we are talking about the girl's entire education being destroyed, we therefore need actual prove it was Bellatrix." Pippa replied still not believing Bellatrix was trouble.

Marcus had come with Esme as they thought if there was two of them they might get listened too more. Currently the boy was stood with his arms folded and raised his eyebrows at the blonde teacher.

"Well put it this way, who else has the ability to use the spell and is evil enough to use it on a first year?...No-one." Marcus commented on how difficult it was to perform that spell.

"I know you are upset but I am sorry we cannot do anything." Miss Cackle told the pupils. Esme and Marcus left annoyed.

"Why does Bellatrix never get in trouble for anything?" Esme asked annoyed the teachers were not going to punish the girl who traumatised her little sister.

"Because she is an expert." Marcus replied with a sigh.

* * *

Esmeralda tried her best to let the issue go knowing she really could not afford to get in anymore trouble but that all changed the next morning.

It was a Friday morning and the pupils were looking forward to their weekend. It was eight and breakfast had just started to be served. The morning started like any other morning. Esmeralda was sat with Marcus and a couple of her friends from her own year, Ethel was sat with Drusilla and some others from her year group and Sybil was sat with Ayla.

The girls in the hall spoke loudly and happily as they ate their breakfast. Ethel buttered her toast as she spoke to Drusilla about their latest homework from HB. After she had buttered her toast she picked up a jar of jam and looked at the label. Seeing it said Strawberry she opened the jar and started to spread it onto her toast.

"Are you looking forward to parents evening Ethel?" Mildred asked knowing the two were a lot more friendly now and could have a civil conversation.

"I don't mind either way, my mum won't listen even if they say really bad things so I don't need to worry." Ethel replied as she replaced the lid on the jam and picked up her toast to eat it. The girls fell quiet at this point as they were all about to start eating their food realising they had to get a move on before lessons started.

Ethel picked up her toast and took a small bite from the corner. For a second all seemed normal until Ethel had a strange reaction.

She dropped her toast and touched her throat as she felt her airways tightening before she started choking. As she felt her airways becoming tighter with every second that passed she also started to choke more and then fell onto the floor.

No-one looked like they knew what to do. Everyone just looked around staring at each other hoping by some miracle that one person will be able to help her.

* * *

Esmeralda had been happily talking to Marcus when she heard a strange sound and looked over to her sister's table just as she fell onto the floor. She knew exactly what was wrong with her and knew every second was precious so without leaving it a second more she ran over to the crowd pushing through them until she reached her sister.

"I have no idea what happened she just started choking." Drusilla said clearly in a panic

Esmeralda was bent on the floor and saw that her sister's lips were swollen and she had a rash on her neck confirming that it was what she thought it was.

"This is an allergic reaction." Esme replied worried over her sister.

"I will go get help." Enid shouted running out the hall.

"We don't have time to wait, I need her epipen." Esmeralda replied to the crowd of people.

"Right." Mildred said opening her classmate's bag and started to rummage through it even if she had no idea what it looked like.

Esmeralda looked at her sister noticing she was breathing rapidly. She needed help in that moment.

"HURRY UP!" Esmeralda shouted knowing if they didn't move quick she could lose all oxygen to her brain.

Mildred did the only thing she could think off. She tipped the bag over causing the contents to spill all over the floor. She started to search through it all and found something that looked like a pen.

"Is this it?" Mildred asked panicked hoping it was it.

"Yes" Esmeralda said quickly grabbing it. The teenager pushed up her sisters skirt a little in order to reach her upper thigh because that is where the injection had to go. She injected her with it and Ethel' felt her throat starting to open up again slowly.

"Get me a jug of water Marcus." Esme told him as the boy ran off. Ethel sat up looking dazed and feeling sick as people started to cheer. Esmeralda hugged her sister trying to comfort her and she was so relived she was okay.

"Well done Esmeralda." Mildred said impressed that she had helped her.

"Lucky you were here." Maud replied relieved

Marcus came back with the water and Esme poured a glass handing it to Ethel so she can drink it.

"Drink it." Esme told her knowing how important it was to drink water. Though knew she could only take little sips right now.

* * *

Just then Ada arrived with Enid clearly in a panic.

"Ethel are you okay?" Ada asked full of concern for her student.

"I feel sick." Ethel complained leaning her head on Esmeralda's shoulder, still feeling weak from the reaction.

"What I wonder is what she even had a reaction too?" Maud commented concerned what caused the reaction.

"Yes, she always has jam and she has never had a reaction before." Drusilla replied having never seen her have a reaction to her jam in the morning previous.

"She is allergic to raspberry she probably did not realise she was putting that flavour on." Esme replied knowing Ethel had probably just not being paying attention.

Mildred picked up the only pot on the table they had been sat at and looked at the label confused.

"It is Strawberry." Mildred commented reading the label.

Esmeralda took it and saw the label clearly said 'Strawberry' on it. Esme opened up the jar and dipped her finger in before licking it.

"That is raspberry, someone switched the labels." Esme replied shocked that they would do that.

"That is sick who would do that?" Enid asked angrily. It is true she did not practically like Ethel but even she knew this was taking it way to far.

"Oh gee I wonder. " Marcus said sarcastically already knowing the answer.

"I think it would be wise if you went to the nurse." Ada replied totally ignoring Marcus comment.

Esmeralda nodded and put her arm around her sister leading her to the nurse but in her head she was planning her revenge. She knew Bellatrix was to blame and this time she would not get away with it.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Once Esmeralda had been assured by the nurse that Ethel was going to be okay with no long term damage and told that she should be left to rest the eldest sister walked out the infirmary and down the corridors.

"Is Ethel okay?" Mildred asked as she saw the girl walking past. Esmeralda totally blanked her.

She was only focused on one thing and not paying attention to anyone around her. She walked towards Ada's office and stormed in not knocking.

Walking in she saw Ada sat at her desk and Hecate and Pippa kissing she blinked in disgust before slamming the door shut to alert the adults to her presence.

The three adults looked up at the blonde girl surprised at her rudeness.

"Esmeralda Hallow, have you never heard of knocking?" Pippa asked with a red face embarrassed a pupil had seen them kissing.

"No one knocks in emergencies." Esme replied as she walked over to Ada's desk.

"I want Bellatrix expelled." Esme demanded anger clear in her voice.

Ada stood up and looked at her pupil sympathetically.

"There is no evidence Bellatrix was the culprit." Ada told Esmeralda gently.

"I don't care, everyone knows it was her, I want her punished now!" Esmeralda replied raising her voice.

"Esmeralda Hallow will you lower your voice!" Hecate replied not liking the pupil yelling in the office.

"My sister was seconds away from death in case you didn't realise, If I had been on prefect duties this morning she would be dead right now, I want something done right now!" Esmeralda replied not tolerating this any longer.

"Esmeralda I know how you feel." Ada started to say placing her hand on her pupils shoulder gently.

"How can you possibly know, did Agatha nearly die in front of you?" Esmeralda asked really upset and angry.

"Well no..." Ada replied honestly. She had never experienced it herself luckily.

"Look I heard what happened and it is horrible but we don't even know if it was deliberate yet, it could have happened in the factory for all we know, they could have messed up the labels." Pippa replied trying to explain they should not jump to conclusions.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Esmeralda shouted at her going closer to her "My sister nearly DIED and you are still trying to shift the blame away from Bellatrix, what does she have to do to get into trouble?" Esmeralda asked now completely fired up.

Ada had never seen Esmeralda so upset in the entire time she had been at Cackles and she was really worried she was about to hit Pippa so she gently put her hands on the girls shoulders leading her away before talking to her.

"Esmeralda I promise you I will look into this and if there is any evidence that Bellatrix or anyone else for that matter is responsible I will make sure they are punished." Ada told her gently.

"But there won't be any evidence because Bellatrix is smart enough not to leave any, so she is just going to get away with it." Esmeralda replied angrily.

"If Bellatrix is guilty she will be punished I promise you." Ada replied knowing she really could not give the girl anymore reassurance

"I don't know why I bothered none of you care!" Esmeralda replied moving out of Ada's grip and walking out the room.

* * *

Once the girl had left, Ada sighed and closed the office door.

"Pippa did you have to wind her up?" Ada asked annoyed at the other woman for making the girl more upset.

"I didn't mean it like that, I just meant we can't jump to conclusions, there could be a reason for what happened." Pippa replied explaining herself.

"Well we are going to find out the truth, a student nearly died under our care and Esmeralda is right if she had not have been there she would have died, I want both of you to take this seriously." Ada said looking at them both wanting them to realise the importance of the situation.

"What do you want us to do headmistress?" Hecate asked wondering what exactly Ada wanted from them.

"I want both of you to search every inch of the castle for any indication of someone being involved and I want you to talk to the pupils and see if anyone saw anything, we can not allow this to happen again, next time the student might not be so lucky." Ada told her deputy's sharing exactly what she wanted to be done.

"Well why was no-one on duty?" Pippa asked concerned why no one was actually on duty at the time.

"Because the communication between the staff was non-existent, Algernon had fallen ill so Gloria was supposed to take over only she never got the message, ladies we need to work on this merger before someone else gets hurt." Ada replied seeing urgency in the situation.

"I agree." Hecate said also seeing how urgent this change was.

"As do I, should we start investigating now?" Pippa asked wanting to get to work already.

Ada was about to reply when the phone rang she sat down at her desk and picked it up putting it to her ear.

"Good afternoon, Cackle's Academy, I am Ada Cackle the headmistress how may I help you?" Ada asked politely.

"Oh hello Mrs Hallow." the woman said as she heard who she was speaking too "No Mrs Hallow no-one has died, give me a second to explain." Ada started to explain. Hecate and Pippa left leaving Ada to sort out the call.

* * *

Esmeralda stormed down the corridors her anger at an all time high. She really could not believe no-one was doing anything after something as huge as this had happened. She was just about to go to her room to try and calm down when she heard something behind her.

"Well Hello Esmeralda." Bellatrix said from behind her. Esme turned around to face her.

"Heard what happened with Ethel, shame you were there really." Bellatrix told her winding her up even more.

Esmeralda had never in her entire life felt as angry as she felt in that moment. This girl had hurt her and her sisters and not only that but she loved hurting them. She had to pay her back.

"I am warning you Bellatrix." Esmeralda said her eyes blazing with anger.

"What you going to do kill me?" Bellatrix asked with a smirk, not bothered at all at whatever Esme would do to her.

"Don't tempt me." Esmeralda replied actually considering doing that with how angry she was.

"If you want to have another fight go ahead, it is fun." Bellatrix replied enjoying herself.

"I have already beaten you up and you still have not learned." Esme replied angrily.

"Then what are you going to do? " When Esme did not reply Bellatrix laughed "Like I thought nothing, there is nothing you can do after all and don't worry next time I will make sure there is an actual death." Bellatrix said mocking the girl and laughing.

Esmeralda had had enough. No-one was going to punish her and she was being allowed to get away with it and the thing was she would not put it past her to keep going until someone did die. She wanted to hurt the girl in that moment, she wanted her to feel pain and suffer so she lifted her hand as she was laughing and muttered a spell.

* * *

"Crustatis, pelitush

hellish painish

firey lutus

mutas lutus"

* * *

Bellatrix stopped laughing and looked at the blonde girl just as a jet of green sparks hit her in the chest.

Suddenly the girl started to scream as she felt a pain like no other. A pain that was going through her body and making it feel like she was on fire.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Esmeralda smiled as she saw the girl in pain and kept her hands pointing towards her target. Bellatrix screamed out in pain, her skin feeling like it was burning her bones feeling like they were shattering.

* * *

Pippa and Hecate were in the potions classroom looking for evidence of any involvement by Bellatrix with what happened to Ethel.

"Well there is nothing here." Hecate said after checking the classroom from top to bottom.

"No, where should we look next?" Pippa asked wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's neck.

Hecate smiled and leaned in to kiss her just as a loud scream rang throughout the castle.

"What the?" Hecate said as she jumped in shock.

The two woman ran down the corridor finding Esmeralda casting the spell.

"STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!" Hecate shouted as Bellatrix moved in pain.

Esmeralda seemed to be in some sort of trance. She was smiling as she watched the girl who had made her and her sisters life hell screaming out in severe pain.

Hecate cast a spell at the wall behind Esmeralda making her lose concentration and for the spell to be broken. She looked up at the teachers surprised to see them there. Pippa was the first one to react. She walked to the teenager and put her hands around her waist taking her away from the scene.

"GET TO MISS CACKLE'S OFFICE NOW!" The woman shouted strictly to her.

Esmeralda fussed in the teacher's grip until she broke free.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME, I WILL WALK." She shouted clearly angry at Pippa.

Marcus had been walking down the corridor when he heard Esme shout and ran over.

"What is going on?" he asked concerned what was going on.

"Not now Marcus!" Pippa replied shortly.

"Okay well I will wait outside for you." he shouted after the three of them.

* * *

Ada was sat at her desk having only just come off the phone with Mrs Hallow. Sybil had mirrored her mother in tears saying someone had died and she had has to reassure her that was not true though the woman was still not happy this had happened under their watch. Ada looked up as the door opened and Hecate, Pippa and Esmeralda all walked in. The woman was confused as to why Esmeralda was once again in her office when she had left less than half an hour ago.

"What on earth is going on?" Ada asked beyond confused as to what has happened.

"Esmeralda just used the torture spell on Bellatrix." Hecate said quietly clearly unable to believe those words had just left her mouth.

Ada sat there for a few minutes taking in what had just been said. Esmeralda Hallow using an illegal spell on a student? She could not quite believe what she had heard.

"We caught her red-headed." Pippa replied with her arms folded.

Ada stood up walking slowly around her desk. She did not even know what to say to her star pupil in that moment.

"Is this true?" Ada asked quietly. Esme had her arms folded and was looking away from the teachers.

"IS THIS TRUE?" Ada shouted causing Esme to jump. It was quite unlike the woman to raise her voice to anyone. Ada did not like to shout but this was far to much for her to take in.

"I had too, my sisters lives were in danger." Esmeralda replied defending her actions.

Ada took a breath calming herself down before walking back over to her desk and standing behind it.

"Of all the stupid things, you more than anyone should know how stupid your actions were." Ada said no longer shouting but talking quietly.

"No-one was going to do anything, sometimes you have to break the rules to protect people." Esme stated simply. That was a lesson she had learned over that year.

"There are other ways to deal with situations other than violence or causing pain to someone." Ada replied not liking that her student resorted to violence.

Esmeralda did not reply. She knew it did not matter what she said as after all she had been caught.

"Do you remember what I said would happen if I saw you in this office again?" Ada asked her student.

"Yes you would take my headgirl status, I knew that when I performed the spell." Esmeralda replied not upset. School had changed a lot she wasn't as bothered about being headgirl as she used to be.

"The thing is the situation has changed, I am sure you are aware of what punishment using a forbidden curse brings?" Ada asked looking at her student seriously.

Esmeralda did know what the punishment was but she had not thought of it when performing the spell she was much to upset to think straight.

"I am sorry Esmeralda but this time I have no choice." Ada started to say. Both Esmeralda and Hecate stared at her knowing what she was going to say.

"Esmeralda Hallow I am sorry but you are hereby...expelled from Cackle's Academy." Ada said wanting nothing more than to take back those words but using a Forbidden Curse meant immediate expulsion.

Esmeralda looked down letting a tear fall. School had changed that year but a part of her still loved the school she did not want to leave and it meant all her hopes and dreams for the future went out the window.

By the look of absolute sorrow that appeared on her pupils face Ada softened. She loved Esmeralda as a student and a person, she knew that losing her was going to be a huge loss for the school but she really had no choice.

"I am sorry dear." Ada said gently and she truly was sorry that the girl had ended up in that situation. She really did believe that Bellatrix was the problem.

"Ada maybe you should think about this." Hecate said wanting her to rethink what she was doing. Esmeralda turned around to look at her teacher shocked she cared so much.

"I don't want to do this, but I have to follow the code." Ada replied sadly.

"I really am sorry." Ada apologised again not wanting to have to expel her. "You can have an hour to pack and say your goodbyes and then you must be gone, leave your uniform." Ada said quietly sharing how long she had left.

Esmeralda wiped another tear but told herself not to burst into tears, at least not yet.

"Alright, we will be gone within an hour." Esmeralda told her talking to the floor.

"We?" Ada asked confused.

"My sisters and I." Esme said still looking at the floor.

"Oh...the thing is...Ethel and Sybil are allowed to stay." Ada replied thinking the girl thought they all had to leave.

"You think I will leave them here? They will be dead within a week." Esme replied wiping another tear clearly becoming more upset. "We shall all be leaving, I don't trust anyone to look after them." Esmeralda replied wiping her falling tears.

Ada fell quiet at that and the only sounds in the room for a while was of Esme sniffling.

"I will go and pack." the girl said turning around and walking out the door. Ada and Hecate looked at each other.

* * *

Esmeralda closed the door to the office slowly and started to walk away slowly in deep shock as to what had just happened.

"What happened?" Marcus asked as he saw his friend emerge. She looked completely shocked and upset.

"Oh no they haven't taken away your head girl status have they?" he asked gently.

Esmeralda shook her head and covered her mouth not able to hold it in anymore she finally burst into tears.

"Hey...hey it's alright." he said as he wrapped his arms around her letting her cry into his shoulder. Unknowing what had happened but he could tell it must have been serious with how much she was crying.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Esmeralda's crying turned to sniffs as she pulled away from Marcus sadly. He looked at her seeing hurt in her eyes.

"What happened?" he asked quietly still sensing something big just have happened to her.

"They expelled me." Esme replied just as quietly as tears fell again as she uttered the words.

"What? They can't do that!" Marcus replied shocked they had gone that far.

"Yes they can...they are in charge Marcus, I best go tell Ethel and Sybil so we can all pack." Esmeralda replied wiping her eyes.

Marcus knew that there was no way Esmeralda would leave her sisters alone with someone like Bellatrix in the school so he was not shocked to hear they would all be leaving.

"No we can fight this!" Marcus replied a bit louder than he meant to.

"There is no point, they have already made up their minds, thank you though for always sticking up for me though." Esme replied as she kissed him on the cheek before walking off.

* * *

Under normal circumstances Marcus would have been so happy in that moment but all he felt at the moment was anger. He turned around and stormed into the office not even bothering to close the door before he started to talk.

"You cannot expel Esmeralda." Marcus shouted looking at his headmistress.

"Marcus she used an illegal spell." Pippa told him explaining why she had been expelled.

"So did Bellatrix! Maybe if you spent more time looking at your surroundings instead of snogging Hardbroom you would see what Bellatrix really is! Marcus shouted at her upset and angry.

"Look Marcus I know you care a lot about her but this really is not helping." Ada told him knowing he couldn't do anything now.

"Yes I do care about her but even if I didn't how can you not see your mistake? She is an amazing headgirl and looks after all the students and the students feel comfortable around her." Marcus went on explaining why they should not expel her.

"Marcus" Hecate started to say honestly feeling sorry for the boy as he was clearly upset "None of us wanted this to happen but we have no choice in the matter." Hecate told him for once very calm as she was very upset herself about what happened.

"Fine expel her, but when deaths start happening because you have left Bellatrix to do whatever she wants don't say I didn't tell you so." Marcus said as he stormed out the office.

* * *

Esmeralda walked up the stairs. By this point it had gotten around the school that she had attacked Bellatrix so she was not surprised to see both her sisters waiting for her outside her bedroom.

"What happened?" Ethel asked concerned about her.

"I got expelled!" Esmeralda said simply not wanting to lie to them but just getting straight to the point.

"What? They can't do that! I mean look at all the stuff I did last year and I am still here, how can they expel you for doing two bad things in your entire schooling life?" Ethel asked really confused.

"The spell I used was a Forbidden curse, you know the rules casting one is instant expulsion." Esme replied explaining her expulsion.

"But it was self-defence!" Sybil chimed in defending her sister.

"I know but there is nothing I can do they have already decided." Esmeralda said before putting her arms around each of them "Look I know you both love it here but I need you to come with me, you are not safe here with Bellatrix and I can only protect you from home right now." Esmeralda told them hoping they did not fight her she was not in the mood to argue.

"Well...we have to stick together don't we?" Sybil replied understanding what her sister wanted and why.

"If one of us goes, we all go." Ethel replied also agreeing on why they all needed to leave. Esme smiled and kissed both of them on the head before wiping some tears that had fallen. She did not want to break down in front of them.

"Good girls, we only have an hour to pack so go and get ready to leave." Esmeralda told them as the two of them went in different directions and Esmeralda went to her own bedroom.

* * *

Mildred walked into her bedroom happily but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Ethel was packing.

"Hi Ethel...are you moving rooms?" Mildred asked feeling hurt, she and Ethel were on friendly terms now, she thought Ethel didn't mind sharing with her anymore.

"No...I am leaving school...Esme got expelled." Ethel said sadly sitting on her bed.

"You are joking me?" Mildred asked still not sure if she was being serious or not.

"No" Ethel said becoming upset "It is not fair I am the troublemaker and she has never done anything wrong it should be me who was expelled." Ethel said feeling guilty she had never gotten expelled with everything she had done.

Mildred sat next to Ethel and put her hand out slowly touching the blonde girl on the shoulder in a comforting way letting the girl cry wishing she could offer some words of reassurance.

* * *

Esmeralda walked into her bedroom locking the door and sliding down it letting herself cry. She had always tried to do everything right and now one mistake and it is all over. Though she had no regrets she would do it again if it meant her sisters were alive and healthy. In a way she was glad that she no longer had to worry about her sister's lives.

She stood up after a few minutes and changed into her everyday clothes as she was not allowed to wear the uniform. She threw things into her bag not bothering to fold anything and put her cat in his carrier.

A while later she had finished packing. She laid her uniform on her bed folded neatly and then picked up the shiny purple badge that read 'Headgirl" and laid it gently on top of her uniform. She then looked around wanting to remember her room before finally leaving through the door.

The three sisters all met up in the hall and Esmeralda did a quick spell sending the majority of their bags straight to their house as they could not carry it all before they stepped into the main entrance.

* * *

Esmeralda had only known one other student to be expelled other than herself and Mildred's temporary expulsion. When she was in her first year a third year was expelled after multiple assaults on students and teachers. She remembered how her friends had watched her leave but that was it. That is why she was so shocked as they stepped into the main hall.

It looked like most of the school was there. There were students all standing around in silence, some looking incredibly sad and there was not an empty space throughout the hall. There was even a lot of Pentangle's students to see them off. The three girls had only taken a few steps when they heard Mildred speak.

"Wait" Mildred said stopping them, the three blonde girls turned around to look at the dark haired girl. She walked closer to them until she was stood in front of them and found herself hugging Sybil, she pulled away and hugged Esmeralda and then pulled away to look at Ethel who just stared at her.

Suddenly Mildred found herself wrapping her arms around Ethel and hugging her, they broke away from each other and smiled before Ethel turned away to once again leave with her sisters. Esme held hands with each of them as they walked through the crowd with all eyes on them every now and then pausing to hug their friends and classmates that they were close too. Just before they got to the door they saw Marcus in the crowd.

Esmeralda and Marcus hugged each other without speaking. The hug lasted a few seconds before they pulled away. He hugged Ethel and Sybil in turn and then they turned away finally getting to the door where the teachers were waiting.

The three girls walked to the door and Hecate opened it. The three girls looked at each other before walking out of it followed by the teachers, Marcus and some more of their friends.

The three girls silently mounted their broomsticks and took off into the sky as everyone watched until they disappeared from sight.

Marcus had known for a few months he had a crush but he never realised to what extent until that moment. His chest physically hurt as he watched Esmeralda leave and he finally realised he had fallen hard. He turned and started to walk away walking into Bellatrix in the process not even noticing she was there because of his grief. Slowly everyone else started to pile back into the school but still no-one uttered a word.

The whole school were stunned and saddened at the loss of Esmeralda and her sisters they all knew it wouldn't feel the same without them there and would take them a while to settle back into the school without them there. As they tried to continue through the day at school all they could feel was the loss of the three sisters.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

After the sisters had left the school the rest of the day was incredibly difficult. Students were not paying attention in lessons and it was hard to get them to concentrate for longer than five minutes. Strangely enough Hecate seemed to be completely unable to concentrate on anything herself.

* * *

After lessons Pippa went up to the bedroom she shared with Hecate, worried about her girlfriend's behaviour. She sat on her bed and waited for Hecate who came out the bathroom a few minutes later.

"Hiccup" Pippa started "Are you okay?" The blonde teacher asked concerned.

"I am just unable to get what happened out of my head." Hecate admitted.

"It was out of our hands Hecate, she chose to use that spell." Pippa replied trying to reassure Hecate there was nothing more she could have done.

"No Pipsqueak, we could have done so much more we let her down." Hecate replied sadly.

"Don't blame yourself Hecate." Pippa replied not wanting the woman to blame herself when it was not her fault.

"But it is our fault! We wouldn't listen about Bellatrix and we allowed the problem to escalate this far." Hecate replied explaining how it was all of their faults.

"But have we not already established this was nothing to do with Bellatrix?" Pippa asked assuming that they had solved that it wasn't anything to do with her student.

Hecate looked at her girlfriend and felt her anger rise at that moment as to how clueless she is.

"Pippa open your eyes! This is everything to do with Bellatrix, she is the problem." Hecate replied finally realising the truth.

"There is no prove she did anything!" Pippa replied defending her star pupil.

"No but it is not just the Hallows who have had problems with her, Marcus has too and I have seen her with other pupils they are scared of her." Hecate replied sharing other evidence that the pupils were all scared of her.

"Why can it NOT be Esmeralda's fault? She could be the bully and blaming everything on Bellatrix!" Pippa replied her anger rising.

"Oh so Esmeralda Hallow decided to randomly torment Sybil and kill Ethel?" Hecate asked raising her voice.

"Well just because they are her sisters does not mean she would not do it, I mean look at Agatha she would have tortured Ada to get where she wanted to go." Pippa replied not seeing why Hecate totally dismissed the idea.

"How dare you!" Hecate replied taking Pippa off guard with that statement "You have been teaching at this school for less than four months and all of a sudden you think you know everything about our pupils?" Hecate replied angrily.

"I never said that, but you cannot say you know anything about Bellatrix either in that case." Pippa replied arguing back.

"Oh I know everything about Bellatrix, that girl is pure evil I can notice that a mile away, I have been teaching Esmeralda Hallow since she was eleven years old and she has always been an honourable student, she has never had a problem with any student until Bellatrix came along." Hecate replied defending Esmeralda.

"Well I have been teaching Bellatrix since she was eleven as well and have never had any problems with her." Pippa replied wanting to make the same point.

"Bellatrix is a good actress, that is the problem with you Pippa you always fail to see the bad in people." Hecate replied talking from experience.

"I only see the bad in people when there is something to see!" Pippa replied simply.

"You know when we were in college I thought about telling you about your friends being bullies but with the way you are acting now I am glad I didn't, you wouldn't have believed me because to you they were perfect." Hecate replied with her arms folded bringing up a past issue the two women had had.

"Can you blame me for seeing the bad in Esmeralda? The first thing I learn about her is that she attacked Bellatrix." Pippa responded explaining why she couldn't see any good in the girl.

"But you accused her of lying! You don't care who gets hurt in the process as long as you don't have to see the evil in someone, well congratulations you managed to ruin countless lives with your naivety!" Hecate shouted angrily at the woman for all the trouble that's been caused.

"Countless?" Pippa asked shouting back.

"Esmeralda Hallow, Ethel Hallow, Sybil Hallow, Marcus, Mildred, Maud, Enid, Ada." Hecate shouted counting each one off on her fingers as she said their names.

"You are thinking to much into this." Pippa shouted not understanding why Hecate was so invested in this.

"No I'm not, Esmeralda is the best head girl this school has ever had, the students like and trust her and trust me that is hard to find when you go to a school of gossiping girls." Hecate shouted defending herself for why she was so invested.

"Maybe you are the naive one, how do you know Esmeralda Hallow was not acting?" Pippa asked not getting the point.

"Because despite what people might think I know my pupils, there is no way on this earth Esmeralda Hallow would ever do anything to hurt her sisters, when she was a first year she talked about them constantly and she struggled for a long time as she missed being away from them, she was very much like Sybil in that aspect actually it took her months to settle in. There is no way she is acting how she feels towards the youngest two girls, plus Ethel was close to expulsion countless times last year and Esmeralda always stuck up for her if she hated her and secretly was planning to kill her why would she do that?" Hecate asked throwing her reasoning right back at Pippa.

"I don't know, I don't know what goes on in her head, I am telling you though Bellatrix is not evil, she doesn't have a bad bone in her body." Pippa replied not feeling like it was fair for Hecate to blame her for what happened.

"Whether you admit it or not, we failed her, when a student loses trust in her teachers we have failed them straight away, and school will never be the same again." Hecate shouted at her, she really did blame what happened on Pippa.

"Oh why do you care, you hate the pupils anyway!" Pippa said without thinking what was coming out her mouth.

* * *

Both woman fell silent and Hecate took a step back letting a tear fall down her face hurt. That statement from someone like Pippa was really low because Hecate had thought she was one of the only people in the world, other than Ada who knew who she really was. Hecate did care about each and every single pupil and was only harsh on them because she wanted them to succeed.

"What did I ever see in you, you are just as bad as Bellatrix because you act nice, consider our relationship over and our friendship for that matter." Hecate replied before transferring away no longer wanting to be around the woman.

Pippa stood there in shock before she sat down on her bed and cried as she lost Hecate all over again. She hadn't thought before speaking and let her anger speak for her and now she has lost everything she loved.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

Everyone else in the school was also feeling the loss of the sisters but none more than Marcus as he had just realised his true feelings for the eldest blonde sister. Currently he was sat at a table by himself not wanting to sit with his friends and have to talk when he was so broken-hearted. He played with his cereal and leaned his chin on his other hand, the ache in his chest stronger than ever. Suddenly he heard a chair scrap back and someone sit down he turned to look at who was sitting with him.

"What on earth do you want? Get lost!" he said harshly as he saw Bellatrix, the girl who had caused his friend to be expelled sitting next to him.

"It's a shame what happened to the Hallows isn't it?" Bellatrix said pretending to be sad.

"Oh stop playing the victim card, it's your fault she is gone." Marcus replied fed up of her act.

"Marky Marky, I know right now you have fooled yourself into thinking you have a crush on Esmeralda but I am going to help you." Bellatrix said toying with him.

Marcus didn't even reply thinking she would leave if he did not say anything.

"You can do so much better than her, maybe you could date someone like me." Bellatrix suggested with a smirk.

"Why would I want to do that?" he asked her thinking she was insane for even suggesting it.

"Because I am the most beautiful girl in school for starters." Bellatrix started by explaining.

"You keep telling yourself that." Marcus replied if he was his usual self he would have laughed at how deluded she sounded.

"And because I can give you what you want." Bellatrix then replied with a smirk.

"Pardon?" Marcus asked raising his eyebrows.

"Well we both know Esmeralda is very...what is the word I am looking for...serious about everything, by the time you two would do more than kiss you would be around 50. But I can meet your needs." Bellatrix replied as she tried to wrap her arms around him.

"I don't care about sleeping with her just get lost Bellatrix." Marcus said throwing his spoon into his bowl and standing up to leave.

"You are a teenage boy of course you care, don't try to deny it." Bellatrix said running in front of him, stopping him going anywhere.

"BELLATRIX MOVE BEFORE I HIT YOU!" Marcus shouted angrily to her.

"Oh now I am sure Esmeralda would not like to know you hit women." Bellatrix replied teasing him.

"But I won't be hitting a women I would be hitting the devil, now move!" he shouted as he tried to walk past her but she blocked his exit.

"Come on we have twenty minutes before class starts let's have some fun." Bellatrix said with a wink as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He pushed her off losing his patience.

"Bellatrix...how can I explain this to you in a way your little brain will understand, put it this way if something happened now that made humans extinct and you and I were the only survivors and I had to sleep with you so we could restart the human race, I still wouldn't do it, you disgust me now move!" he said pushing past her and finally found himself able to leave.

* * *

For the next twenty minutes Marcus stayed in his room avoiding Bellatrix until it was nearly time for lesson but instead of heading to his potions class he headed to the mirror room and snook in. He held up a card saying 'Esmeralda Hallow' telling the mirror who he wanted to talk too and the mirror changed to a video call.

Esmeralda was sat in what looked like a study reading a book and looking bored out of her mind. Marcus knocked to get her attention she looked up and smiled slightly as she saw him.

She looked different because she had her hair down but her eyes were red as if she had not been sleeping.

"Marcus" Esmeralda said looking at her watch "You will be late for potions" Esme told him not wanting him to miss lessons to talk to her.

"That doesn't matter...how are you?" he asked starting the conversation, wanting to know how she was doing.

"Alright...I haven't slept much though." Esmeralda replied and he nodded he could see she looked really tired.

"...What are you reading?" he asked trying to get away from the subject of her expulsion.

"Oh...Jane Eyre...normally at this time I study but there is not really much point in doing that now because I am not doing any exams." Esmeralda replied with a simple shrug.

Marcus sighed "How did your parents take it?" he asked wanting to know how it went when she told them.

"Not good. Dad yelled at me for a long time about how I am a disappointment and stuff. Mum didn't say anything she just cried and now she won't talk to me, now I know how Ethie feels." Esmeralda replied sadly sharing the different reactions of her parents.

"And how are the girls?" Marcus asked wanting to know how his friends were doing not being at school anymore.

"They are okay but they are fighting with each other even more." Esmeralda said with a sigh, hating how much fighting the girls were doing.

Marcus looked down. He knew what he needed to say to Esmeralda but he did not want to upset her even more. He was not stupid he knew the only reason Bellatrix wanted to sleep with him was to hurt Esme even more because she had never showed an interest in him before.

"Esms I need to tell you something, Bellatrix is trying to get with me." he told her honestly not wanting her to find out from an outside source.

"That cow! She never stops does she?" Esme replied her eyes blazing with anger.

"Don't worry I am not stupid enough to fall for it but I need advice." Marcus replied reassuring her he was not thinking about it.

"On what?" Esmeralda asked intrigued what he needed advice on.

"We both know Bellatrix will not stop until she gets what she wants and I am afraid that she is going to try use love potion on me, how do I know if she has spiked something?" Marcus asked knowing Esmeralda knew so much more than he did about potions.

"That is difficult, the easiest way to know is by the smell, love potion smells different to everyone depending on what attracts them, basically that is the only way you would know but just try to be careful with what you eat and drink." Esmeralda warned him.

"So basically avoid eating anything school has prepared?" he questioned with raised eyebrows at the thought.

Esmeralda was about to reply when on her side there was a loud crashing noise.

"What was that?" Marcus asked panicked.

"I don't know...sorry Mark I have to go check to see if Ethel and Sybil are okay I will talk to you later." she said as she hung up to go attend to her sisters.

Marcus sighed and sat there for a few minutes before remembering he was supposed to be in lesson. He stood up and walked out the door taking his time as he knew he was going to receive detention anyway.

* * *

He walked into his potions lesson and went and sat down in his usual seat without a word, glancing over he saw Hecate and Pippa were sat apart from each other clearly not talking. Hecate did not even seem to have noticed he had walked in but Pippa did and stormed over ,he rolled his eyes instantly as he saw her.

"Where have you been?" she asked him wanting to know why he was late.

"Toilet" he lied saying the first thing that popped into his head.

"For twenty minutes?" the woman asked questioning him. Marcus did not reply to her comment.

"Right detention tonight." Pippa told her student sternly.

"Whatever" Marcus replied not caring about his punishment

"Are you looking for a detention tomorrow as well?" Pippa asked him not liking his attitude.

"Oh get off my case you ugly old hag." Marcus replied to her not caring at all, the students all around him made sneers and laughed at his comment.

"How dare you! Get out!" Pippa told him insulted, pointing to the door to get him out of her classroom. He stood up but made no attempt to go for the door.

"I said out!" Pippa replied seeing him just standing there.

"Or what? You will expel me? Because you do seem to have a habit of expelling people for no reason." Marcus said angrily expressing his anger towards what had happened.

Pippa opened her mouth to reply but Hecate beat her to it.

"Marcus go to Miss Cackle's office now or I will make sure you're packing your things." Hecate told him not tolerating his behaviour any longer. Marcus stared at Pippa for a moment before walking out the door and slamming it behind him. Pippa looked at Hecate wanting to thank her but the dark haired woman would not look in her direction.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two

Marcus had been sat in Ada's office for half an hour as she lectured him about his behaviour. He kept his head down clearly upset.

"Marcus I know you are upset but you acting up like this is not helping." Ada told him.

"I know" Marcus replied with a sigh "She just makes me so mad, she ruined Esms whole life and she doesn't even care." Marcus replied hanging his head.

It took Ada a few minutes to realise he was talking about Esmeralda as she had never heard that nickname before. Once she realised who he was talking about she nodded in understanding.

"You know I believe what she said about Bellatrix, sadly she was the one who got caught though." Ada replied sadly believing what he did.

Marcus looked up laughing a little "Yes well Esmeralda doesn't play bad well at all, mind you Ethel always gets caught too so neither of them are very good at it." Marcus replied having to smile slightly.

"I have to say, Esmeralda using a spell like that is still shocking to me." Ada replied still shocked that she did that.

"She was really worried, she kept telling me she was afraid Ethel or Sybil would get killed, I know it is not exactly a good way to go about it but she was upset and feared for her sisters lives, I mean you have a sister right would you not have done the same if her life was being threatened?" Marcus asked having heard about Agatha.

That took Ada of guard. She had never really thought about it until that moment what she would have done in that situation but she knew if it had come to it she would do anything to protect her sister, in fact she still would do it even after everything, she could not stand the thought of her sister being killed.

"She is a mess" Marcus carried on speaking sending Ada out of her thoughts "I was late to class because I was mirroring her and she is not coping very well with her expulsion I don't think any of the sisters are." Marcus said admitting what he had seen when he spoke to her.

Ada sighed not sure how she was meant to make her student feel better.

"It will take them a long time but having you as a friend will help, but you getting expelled because you are acting up will make it worse." Ada told him trying to convince the teenager to change his behaviour.

"I know...I am sorry." Marcus said knowing he needed to stay in the school. If he got expelled too Esmeralda would be even more upset than she already is.

"I have to punish you so you will receive two detentions but try to make sure this is the last time I see you in here." Ada told him not wanting to have to see him in her office again.

"I will...thank you Miss." Marcus replied smiling slightly as he was told he was allowed to leave.

Marcus walked to the door and left and Ada sat down sadly at the desk her too feeling the lost.

* * *

As well as Marcus everyone else in the entire school was feeling the loss. Mildred, Maud and Enid were currently sat in the great hall eating their food slowly and talking quietly. The hall was fairly quiet as students chatted among themselves.

"I hate this" Enid complained "it is way too quiet" the girl complained liking the noise that happens in Cackles.

"Tell me about it" Maud replied also having noticed the change.

"I know we all use to complain about them but...I miss them" Mildred said truly missing the three sisters.

"Me too, I even miss Ethel it is boring having no-one to compete with" Maud replied really feeling the loss.

"I really miss seeing them in the corridors, remember how that always went?" Enid asked with a smile.

"Ethel and Sybil fighting and being really loud, Esmeralda telling them to be quiet not realising she was making more noise doing that" Mildred replied with a smile as she thought about it.

"I miss when they used to run down the corridors, how you would be walking and then all of a sudden they would all run past you one at a time" Enid replied with an fond smile at the memories.

"And then everyone would watch to see if the person being chased got caught or they escaped." Maud said with a laugh.

"I really miss at mealtimes that stupid fight Esmeralda and Ethel always had because Ethel was so picky with food!" Mildred said saying something she really missed.

"Oh I loved that!" Enid said putting on a high voice to sound like Esmeralda "Ethie will you please eat something?" the girl said.

"But Esme, I don't like anything" Maud said putting on a voice to sound like Ethel.

"Have some chicken" Enid went on pretending to be Esme

"I don't like chicken on the bone" Maud said also pretending but to be Ethel

"Alright have some soup" Enid went on with a smile.

"Eww I hate mushroom" Maud replied turning her nose up like Ethel would

"Chocolate?" Enid suggested in Esme's voice.

"I do not like caramel" Maud went on.

"No the best bit was after they did that for a few minutes and Esme would end up stuffing food into her mouth" Mildred replied interrupting the role-play.

"That was always funny!" Maud replied now speaking in her normal voice.

"And then there was Sybil who would happily eat anything in front of her" Enid said with a laugh as she remembered all this happening.

The girls laughed and smiled as they talked about what they missed about their friends when they saw Marcus sit down alone at the table next to them.

"He doesn't look good" Maud commented as she saw the expression on the teenager's face.

"Well I have never had a crush myself but it must hurt when the person you are crushing on isn't here" Mildred commented knowing that the boy liked Esmeralda as it was really obvious.

"Especially when they get expelled when it is supposed to be Bellatrix who got expelled" Enid commented knowing the other girl was the problem.

* * *

Just then someone appeared looming over their table and smirked.

"I heard my name, I am not surprised you are talking about someone as beautiful as me" Bellatrix commented at hearing them mention her.

"We were just..." Enid started to say before being interrupted.

"Talking about Esmcowlda?" Bellatrix commented with a laugh. The three girls said nothing knowing how horrible Bellatrix was. Mildred was eating a biscuit and Bellatrix smirked and took it.

"Hey!" Mildred said annoyed that she had taken it from her.

"If you are going to talk about me don't I deserve this as compensation?" she asked stuffing it in her mouth.

Mildred gulped shutting her mouth and Bellatrix put her arm around her as she chewed the biscuit.

"Smart move child" she said with a laugh.

"OWW" Mildred commented as she walked off and the young girl rubbed her shoulder.

"What is wrong?" Maud asked worried what had happened

"She pinched me!" Mildred replied sharing what Bellatrix had done.

Maud and Enid looked at each other worried about what this meant and Marcus glanced up from his table hoping this did not mean Mildred was Bellatrix's next victim.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three

Bellatrix left it exactly one week before she started playing her games again. With the Hallow sisters gone she had to find new victims and one of her new favourite victims was Mildred.

After the incident in the lunch hall Mildred tried her best to avoid the teenager but the teenager seemed to appear everywhere and Mildred finally understood why Esmeralda had found it so difficult to avoid her, she seemed to always be one step ahead and appeared wherever Mildred did not want her to.

Bellatrix would always walk past the second year and thump her as she did so taking pleasure in hurting the younger girl but finally Mildred for the first time understood why someone as calm and collected and kind as Esmeralda Hallow had snapped because Bellatrix seemed intent on making her life hell.

* * *

One day Mildred was walking down the corridor alone because she had just finished a detention with HB. She carried on walking spotting Bellatrix and looked down trying to hurry past her but unfortunately for her the older girl noticed.

"Not so fast Trouble Hubble" Bellatrix meanly said using the nickname she had given the young accident prone girl.

Mildred did not say anything but stopped walking knowing running was pointless.

"I need to borrow a ruler, I lost all mine" Bellatrix said as she started pulling at Mildred's bag. Mildred tried to hold onto it fighting her.

"No, get off Bellatrix" Mildred said in a panic worried about what she would do.

Bellatrix pulled harder and the bag flew off Mildred's shoulder and fell to the floor the contents spilling out and going everywhere. Bellatrix bent down and picked up a large drawing pad. Mildred as many people knew loved to drew and it was actually something she was good at without having to try, it was her favourite thing to do in her spare time and she was protective of her drawings.

"No" Mildred said seeing her touching it, they were private and not hers to look at.

Bellatrix flicked through the book with a laugh looking at the drawings of the things that are important to Mildred.

"I can see a lot of work went into these, it would be such a shame if something happened to them wouldn't it?" Bellatrix teased the girl knowing she could not stop her.

"Please Bellatrix" Mildred begged wanting her to give her back her book and not do anything to her previous drawings.

Bellatrix only smirked and looked right at her before she held the book in one hand and chanted a spell.

Mildred could only look as the drawings she had spent the last year and a half creating slowly got destroyed. Bellatrix had set the book on fire and dropped the burned remains on the floor before walking away laughing. Mildred cried as she saw the thing she had worked so hard on completely burned beyond compare.

* * *

Mildred was not the only one suffering however. Bellatrix was tormenting the whole school. She was blackmailing people into doing her bidding by threatening to tell the teachers something they had done or threatening to get them expelled.

Pentangle's pupils were no exception. Everyone was afraid of her and slowly the two schools started to come together a lot more all trying to avoid Bellatrix. Pupils at this point really missed Esmeralda who people said was the best head girl the school had ever had. She cared about them all and made them comfortable being there.

With only one headgirl the school went into chaos. Everyone was too afraid to say anything to any of the teachers so Bellatrix was never disciplined and the thing was Bellatrix seemed to have no limits as to who she would hurt even if they were a first year.

One of her favourite people in the school to torment was little Ayla Blackthorn, the first year who had been best friends with the youngest Hallow girl Sybil.

"Sybil is so lucky, I wish I had an older sister to look after me" Ayla told another of her friends sadly one day commenting on how she wished she was not an only child and that she had an older caring big sister like Esmeralda. The young girl had grown quite attached to the eldest sister as she was always with Sybil.

"Aww Ayla" a voice said approaching behind the young girl. Bellatrix appeared behind her with an evil smile and put her arm around her shoulders.

"Hi Bellatrix" Ayla said politely trying to stay on her good side, not wanting her torment to get worse.

"I heard what you said, how about if I be your big sister?" Bellatrix said offering up what the young girl had said she wanted.

Ayla gulped terrified what that would entail. She could not think of anything worse than having Bellatrix as a sister.

Bellatrix laughed and put her arms around the girl the way Esmeralda did with her sisters but she was not gentle and loving like the other girl, she squeezed the girl tightly hurting her chest.

"You are hurting me Bellatrix" Ayla complained as the elder girl squeezed the air out of her.

Bellatrix moved her hands to grip the little girls upper arms aggressively causing black bruises to appear, the teenager moved to whisper in the child's ear.

"Shut your mouth you stupid brat" she said as she let go pushing her forward in the process.

Everyone in the hall was much too scared to say anything to her not wanting to be her next victim.

* * *

A couple days later Marcus was outside trying to clear his head a little when he heard a meow. He looked around to see where the cat was and not seeing one he shrugged but then he heard a meow again and it sounded like the animal was in distress. Marcus happened to glance up and saw Tabby on the roof clearly too high to jump down himself.

"Bellatrix" he said knowing she was behind this instantly. He sighed knowing he had to rescue the animal so he went to the broom shed and got out his broomstick before mounting it and flying up to the cat just then it started raining hard.

"Oh great" he commented out loud but he knew he had to complete the mission so he flew up until he was near enough to grab Tabby and picked up the striped cat gently.

* * *

"Where is he?" Mildred said nearly in tears as she realised her beloved cat was missing.

"I am sure he is around Mil, he has wondered off before" Maud commented trying to calm her friend down.

"But it is pouring down, Tabby hates to get wet, what if Bellatrix has taken him?" Mildred replied in a panic over her precious cat.

"Mildred" Marcus shouted causing the three girls who had been searching for the cat to turn around. They all turned and saw the teenager soaking wet and holding Tabby.

"Tabby" Mildred shouting taking her cat and hugging him tightly before looking at the other student.

"Thanks Marcus, where was he?" Mildred asked curiously hoping that he was somewhere safe and had just wondered off like Maud said.

"On the roof, bloody Bellatrix up to her tricks again" Marcus said shaking his wet hair "Do any of you know a drying spell?" he asked them hoping one of them did.

"No sorry we don't learn them until third year" Enid replied with a slight smile.

"Great, it is at times like this we need Esms here, excuse me as I go dry off manually" Marcus replied as he started walking away.

"Marcus" Mildred said causing the boy to turn around.

"Yes?" Marcus asked moving his wet hair out of his face.

"You like Esmeralda very much don't you?" Mildred asked hoping he actually would admit it.

Marcus looked embarrassed but decided he had nothing to lose. She was not even there anymore and he knew the whole school suspected his feelings.

"No...I love...Esmeralda very much" he replied admitting his deepest and truest feelings for her.

The three friends looked at each other and smiled happily that he had finally admitted it.

"In that case you would do anything if she could be a pupil here again wouldn't you?" Enid replied looking at him seriously.

"Of course but there is nothing we can do" Marcus replied with a shrug. He had already thought about ways he could get Esmeralda back but none of the plans he had worked.

"Yes we can, we are going to bring Bellatrix down at her own game" Mildred replied fed up of the girl and her stupid horrible games.

"Even if she gets expelled they won't bring the Hallow girls back" Marcus told them logically, expelled is still expelled nothing can change that.

"Remember what happened to me, I got expelled but because I saved the school they let me back in" Mildred replied telling the group.

"I know but the difference was at the time the school was being overtaken, what could Esmeralda possibly save us from?" Maud asked not getting Mildred's point.

Mildred's smiled dropped she had not thought that far ahead yet but there had to be a way.

"Listen I will go along with whatever you decide but I really must go and dry off before someone notices how wet I am making the floor and gives me another detention" Marcus told the younger girls not wanting to drip any longer.

"Alright, we will let you know when we decide what to do" Enid said as the boy walked off.

* * *

Unbeknown to the group Hecate had been watching the whole affair by means of invisibility. She had seen what Bellatrix had been doing the last week and was slowly building up a case so she had enough evidence so the girl was expelled. As Marcus walked Hecate flicked her fingers at the boy who suddenly stopped walking as he was spun around and his clothes and hair dried. He turned around to look for who had helped him and saw his teacher.

"You might find it useful to go practise some drying spells for the next time you get caught in the rain" the strict teacher told him regarding how wet he was.

"Yes...I will thanks miss" Marcus said with a smile.

Hecate waited for him to turn away and smiled back having a good feeling Bellatrix would get what was coming to her. Only no-one knew what turn of events was about to occur.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four

That night Marcus tossed and turned struggling to sleep as he had been for the last week. Marcus opened his eyes and turned to look at the time seeing it was three in the morning. The teenager moaned and stood up to go and use the toilet.

Marcus snook out of the room being careful not to wake his room-mate and started walking the short distance to the toilets when something caught his eye. There was a light on under Bellatrix's bedroom door.

Marcus's curiously got the better of him and he walked to the door, opening it slightly wanting to see what Bellatrix was up to at three in the morning.

Marcus could not see much because the crack in the door was small but he could hear Bellatrix talking and realised she was mirroring someone. The girl was holding a small mirror she had clearly snook into the school.

"Everything is set mum, tomorrow night Cackle's will be a pile of ashes just like Pentangle's" the teenager said with a mischievous smirk to whoever was in the mirror.

"Excellent, you have everything set for the fire then?" the person in the mirror asked the teenager.

"Of course mother, just a shame those sisters aren't here I would rather have enjoyed watching them in the fire" Bellatrix said with a laugh, referring to the Hallow girls.

Marcus gasped and closed the door quickly as he took in what had been said. Bellatrix was planning on burning down Cackle's just like Pentangle's which meant...Bellatrix was the arsonist!. The young boy ran down the corridors until he reached Hecate and Pippa's door. He started knocking repeating as loud as he could. This was far too important to not tell a teacher.

After a few minutes both woman answered looking very angry.

"Bellatrix is the arsonist...she is planning to set Cackle's on fire tomorrow, I saw her talking to someone in her room" Marcus yelled out as soon as the door opened cleanly in a panic.

"Marcus, do you realise what time it is?!" Hecate asked him very angrily.

"Are you not listening? Cackle's is going to be burnt down just like Pentangle's" he replied trying to express the seriousness of what he just heard.

"Marcus, I am sure you were just having a nightmare" Pippa told him logically.

"I wasn't! I was awake" Marcus replied not getting why they weren't getting the urgency.

"Show us then" Hecate told him as she transferred the boy to outside Bellatrix's door. Hecate opened it and walked in. Bellatrix was in bed sound asleep and Hecate walked up to the young boy her eyes blazing with anger.

"But I saw it!" Marcus said knowing he was not dreaming.

"Go to bed now before I give you detention for a month" HB shouted at him forcing the boy away.

"But..." he interrupted annoyed and confused they weren't listening to him.

"Marcus go now!" Pippa told him having had enough now, Marcus went in his room but did not fall back asleep he knew it had really happened.

* * *

The next day Marcus found Mildred, Maud and Enid, the only three people who seemed interested in helping and told them what he had heard.

"Please tell me this is some joke" Maud replied as she heard what he told her.

"Do I look like I am laughing?" Marcus replied seriously, he was clearly on edge.

"But what do we do? How do we get everyone out of the school if no-one will listen?" Mildred asked worried about the safety of her friends.

"We can't, we have to stop Bellatrix before she has a chance to start the fire" Marcus replied knowing it was all on them to fix this.

"Okay...but no-one tell anyone else or it will send everyone in a panic" Enid replied not wanting the whole school to be in one huge panic.

None of the students realised Bellatrix had heard their whole conversation and she was going to do everything in her power to make sure she was not stopped.

* * *

A while later Mildred was leaving her bedroom to attend her potions lessons when she was ambushed by Bellatrix.

"I will be late" Mildred told her not wanting to deal with her right now.

Suddenly Mildred felt a fist in her face and realised Bellatrix had punched her. Before she had time to react she was punching her again and unlike when Esmeralda had somewhat been able to fight the girl off, Mildred could not fight off someone who was two years older than her.

"Ahh" Mildred said as Bellatrix beat her up and the young girl fell on the floor as she was hit again and again, Mildred could taste blood in her mouth and knew it was bad. After a few minutes Bellatrix kicked her in the stomach and the girl hunched over in agony as Bellatrix left her there on the floor.

It was a Pentangle's student who happened to be walking past who found the second year barely conscious on the floor. She gasped and ran to her side seeing how hurt she was. Mildred was covered in bruises and blood and the girl was smart enough to run to the nearest classroom.

"Miss Hardbroom, Miss Pentangle come quickly" she shouted urgently, the two teachers followed and found the girl both were very shocked.

"Mildred" Hecate said as she bent down to look at her pupil. Pippa kneeled beside Hecate and looked at the second year lost for words.

"Mil!" Enid said as the pupils left their lesson to see what was happening.

"Someone get the nurse!" Maud shouted as Felicity ran to get help.

Mildred was taken to the hospital ward within the school her injuries looking much worse in the hospital light.

"She has broken ribs and a broken wrist" the nurse told them informing them of her and Enid did not leave the ward until after seven when they were kicked out by the nurse. As the two friends hurried down the corridor they spoke.

* * *

"You know this was Bellatrix...she must have heard us talking this morning" Enid said to her friend.

"Of course it was Bellatrix, she would do anything to stop us from stopping her plan, come on we best go and tell the teachers, they have to listen now" Maud said as the two girls ran down the corridor and into the staffroom without knocking.

"Miss Cackle...OH NO!" Enid shouted as they ran in. All the teachers were lying on the floor asleep.

"Wake up, please Miss Cackle wake up!" Maud said shaking her teacher.

"There is no point in trying, they are under the influence of a sleeping potion" Enid said as she picked up an empty flask which had some potion still at the bottom.

"We need to warn Marcus before she gets him too!" Maud shouted as they ran out the room knowing he would be the next person on Bellatrix's list because he had overheard the conversation. They ran down the corridors looking for the teen until they saw him down the third corridor.

"Marcus, we need to stop Bellatrix now!" Enid shouted but then realised something was wrong.

The boy was looking up and staring at something with a smile on his face and frankly looked like a love sick puppy.

"Marcus" Maud said waving her hand in front of his face.

"I love Bellatrix" the boy said still looking at the ceiling.

"Erm pardon?" Enid asked sure she must have misheard.

"I love Bellatrix, I LOVE BELLATRIX" The boy shouted getting louder as he did, Enid and Maud looked at each other knowingly of what happened.

"Oh great love potion" Maud commented rolling her eyes.

"What do we do make an antidote?" Enid asked seriously ready to fix him and fast.

"We can't! That is college stuff plus it takes to long" Maud replied explaining the flaw with Enid's plans.

"Then what do we do?" she asked her friend needing to know something they could do.

"I LOVE BELLATRIX" Marcus shouted interrupting their conversation.

"Yes we get it!" Enid snapped at him.

"We can't do anything for him now except keep him away from Bellatrix" Maud told Enid thinking of the only solution left.

"Great idea" she said to her friend before turning to Marcus.

"Marcus, Bellatrix is waiting for you in that storeroom" Enid said pointing to the nearest storeroom.

"Bella" he said acting lovestruck.

"Yes...quick before someone gets there first" Maud told him. Marcus ran in the storeroom and before he had a chance to realise it was empty the two friends locked the door and then cast a silencing spell.

"Sorry Marcus it is for your own good" Maud replied as they walked away.

"Now what...we can't overthrow Bellatrix ourselves" Enid said knowing they could not do it alone as Bellatrix was stronger than them.

"What if we got help from someone who was just as powerful, if not more powerful than her?" Maud commented thinking out loud.

"But we don't know anyone who is" Enid commented not being able to think of anyone.

"Maybe not...but right now Esmeralda is our only hope, she is the only one that is at least as powerful as Bellatrix" Maud replied knowing she would know a lot more to help them.

"Come on we don't have much time, we better get to the mirror room before Bellatrix gets to it" Enid replied as the two girls ran to the mirror room.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Five

Maud and Enid rushed to the mirror room just hoping Bellatrix had not gotten there first. Entering, they were glad to see everything looked normal and the mirror was still intact.

"Quick make the call" Enid said to Maud who took out a piece of card, quickly scribbled 'Esmeralda Hallow' onto it and then held it up to the mirror.

The mirror changed from a normal mirror to the call and The Hallow's front room appeared in front of them. The three sisters were sat at a table in the middle of a board game so they did not notice that anyone had mirrored them.

Enid knew time was precious so she knocked on the mirror causing the three girls to look up and notice them.

"Enid Nightshade and Maud Spellbody?" Ethel said as the three blonde girls walked over "Why are you mirroring us?" Ethel asked shocked as out of all the people in Cackles to mirror them these two were last on her list.

"Because we need you, we need you to help us Bellatrix has taken over the school she is the arsonist from Pentangle's and she is planning on doing the same to Cackle's tonight" Maud told the sisters quickly.

"I am not a student there anymore, you need to talk to the teachers" Esmeralda told them.

"We can't...they are under the influence of sleeping potion, and she beat up Mildred so badly she is unconscious and Marcus is under the influence of love potion, we are the only ones left to stop her and we can't do it ourselves" Enid replied giving a brief summary of everything that had happened.

"Call the wizard" Ethel suggested thinking if someone higher up they could get to help them.

"We can't he is abroad remember inspecting a school there? We need you" Maud replied quickly.

"But I got expelled" Esmeralda replied not sure how she could help since she was expelled.

"Oh for goodness sake! You are more stubborn than Ethel, you are an amazing headgirl and that doesn't change with expulsion, don't tell me you don't still care about Cackle's because I know you do" Enid replied.

Esmeralda looked at Ethel and Sybil who all nodded at each other and then looked back at the friends.

"Okay we will get there as soon as possible" Esmeralda replied as she ended the call.

The two friends left the room feeling slightly better now that they knew they were going to have help.

"Now what do we do?" Maud asked Enid unsure what the next step was.

"We need to stall Bellatrix until Esmeralda arrives" Enid replied quickly thinking of a plan.

* * *

A while later the two girls found Bellatrix and were keeping an eye on what she was doing when they heard tapping.

"Yes Esmeralda is here, you keep an eye on Bellatrix I will get the door" Maud told Enid as she rushed to the door and opened it. Maud was surprised to see all three girls there as she thought there was no way Esmeralda would let the other two come.

"They refused to stay at home" Esmeralda said as the three of them rushed in. Clearly the girls had left their house in a hurry because their hair was down and they were dressed as if they had been lounging around.

"That is good the more help the better" Maud replied closing the door.

"Where is Bellatrix?" Esmeralda asked wanting to know where she was.

"Enid is watching her, come on we don't have much time" Maud said as they all ran off to where Bellatrix was.

Arriving down a corridor they found Enid spying on Bellatrix. Enid looked incredibly bored.

"She is not doing anything, she just keeps standing there looking at her watch" Enid told them bored out of her mind.

"She must be waiting for the right moment" Sybil said logically. The girls all watched her and waited, just as it became nine Bellatrix moved. She turned around and opened a cupboard and pulled out a large plastic bottle of liquid before she started to pour it on the floor.

"She is trying to flaming torch the place" Esmeralda told them shocked as she realised it was petrol. She had not realised she was trying to make the fire so bad.

"What do we do?" Maud asked looking at the older girl for support. Bellatrix finished pouring the liquid and then took a pack of matches.

"NOOO" Sybil shouted as she ran out from behind the hiding place.

"Sybil no!" Ethel said trying to pull her back before Bellatrix saw her but Bellatrix had heard her and looked up. The girl smiled realising what the youngest Hallow girl being there meant.

"Oh it looks like the weird sisters are back...get it?" Bellatrix said laughing. The other students stepped out from behind the wall their cover blown.

"Bellatrix don't do this..." Esmeralda said pleading with the other girl who only laughed.

"You know I am going to rather enjoy seeing you all get toasted" Bellatrix said as she lit the match.

"Bellatrix you might injure yourself!" Maud shouted knowing that was the only thing the girl cared about herself.

"Nice try Geekbody but it is not going to work" Bellatrix said with a laugh.

Bellatrix dropped the match which hit the liquid on the floor and fire instantly started. Bellatrix clicked her fingers and vanished on the spot. The fire was spreading rapidly because of the petrol and the students held each other as it got closer to them.

* * *

"What do we do?" Maud asked as they stepped back but the fire was spreading fast.

"There is a spell, it is a water spell, maybe if we all cast it together we can eliminate the fire" Esmeralda told them thinking of the spell.

"Okay do it" Enid replied fast wanting to not die today.

Esmeralda said an incarnation and started the spell followed by the other students which started to spray water towards the fire, it hit the flames which started to die down.

"Keep going" Ethel told them all as they all do just that.

After a good few minutes the fire was finally out with not much damage done. The students hugged each other happy they had succeeded.

"Impressive" someone said from behind them they turned around and saw Bellatrix with her arms folded smirking at them.

"You are finished Bellatrix, it is five against one" Esmeralda told her thinking they really had trapped her into a corner.

"I don't think so" Bellatrix replied unable to help smiling wider.

"What do you mean?" Ethel asked not getting what she was saying.

"She means it is only just starting" a voice said from behind them. The students turned around and realised they were face to face with Agatha Cackle and Miss Gullet.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-Six

The group of girls stood close together as they saw the two evil witches, Bellatrix walked over to Agatha and Gullet.

"You are right mum, the pupils at this school are pathetic" Bellatrix said talking to Miss Gullet finally revealing her biggest secret.

"Mum!?" Maud said in shock

"A daughter?" Enid replied disgusted that she had a daughter.

"Isn't she like eighty?" Sybil whispered to the group.

"How on earth did that come about?" Ethel asked confused how she had made a child.

"Oh please don't make me think of the possibilities" Esmeralda replied not wanting to think of who the woman had slept with.

Bellatrix laughed an evil laugh and the girls then realised the similarities between Gullet and her daughter.

"Did I forget to tell you my real last name is Gullet?" she told the girls pausing for a second. "It doesn't matter anyway you are too late, you cannot stop us now" Bellatrix commented.

Before the girls had a chance to react she had cast a spell causing Maud and Enid to obey her.

"Master Bellatrix" the girls said looking at their new master with a smile.

"Seems it is not five against one after all" Bellatrix replied laughing. "Now Maud, Enid, kill them" Bellatrix commented giving the girls an order.

Esmeralda held her sisters tightly not wanting them to get separated. Maud and Enid started to walk towards them but as Sybil was shorter she kicked them in the shins.

"AHH" The girls screamed giving the sisters an opportunity to run down the corridor away from the danger.

"What do we do?" Ethel asked in a panic, unsure of their next step.

Esmeralda had to think fast. They had so little time but it came to her and she rushed her sisters down the corridor to the potions lab.

* * *

"Ethie" Esmeralda said as they walked into the potions exam. "The potion you made for your entrance exam can you make it again?" she asked her little sister.

"Yes but...I ...well Mildred made me get it wrong" Ethel commented knowing Mildred messed with it so she didn't quiet know what was changed.

"I know but this time you have to get it right, Sybil and I will go and distract them as you make it" Esmeralda instructed her.

"No don't leave me alone!" Ethel commented really scared of being alone with Agatha, Gullet and Bellatrix on the loose. Esmeralda felt bad but knew it had to be done.

"We have to, this potion is our only chance" Esme told her seriously, her idea was for her sister to turn into a dragon and scare the women off.

"Alright...I need fifteen minutes" she told her sisters.

"Right when you are ready come and find us" Esme told her as Ethel nodded and the other two sisters left.

* * *

As Ethel made the potion, Esmeralda and Sybil went in search of Agatha and the rest of her gang and found them in the great hall.

"Stay quiet we need to stall them" Esmeralda told Sybil who nodded. Esmeralda looked up and flicked her fingers at the chandelier distracting the women who looked up looking at the shaking chandelier. She was trying to fool them into thinking the place was collapsing.

"What on earth?" Agatha asked confused what was going on around her.

"This stupid place is ancient and falling apart" Bellatrix commented assuming exactly what was happening.

Esmeralda was just about to cast at something else to keep them distracted when Sybil loudly sneezed.

"Sybil!" Esmeralda said quietly but in a panic worried that the women had heard her.

"Who was that?" Gullet asked looking around for the intruder.

"Meow" a cat said walking in saving the two girls from their fate by distracting the women again.

"You stupid animal get out of here" Bellatrix said to it. The black cat just sat down and looked at the women.

Agatha went to pick up the cat wanting to move it out the way but the cat was not happy at being picked up by this person who they did not know and hissed at her. Agatha stupidly carried on trying to pick up the cat who kept hissing and eventually scratched her face and arms causing the woman to scream. The cat kept attacking her.

"Don't just stand there you fools...help me!" she told the other two.

Bellatrix and Gullet ran to Agatha and pulled the cat of the woman both getting scratched themselves in the process. They helped Agatha up who was covered in scratches.

Esmeralda and Sybil were just thinking what they should do when Ethel appeared.

* * *

"I made it" she shouted not realising the girls were hiding from Agatha and Gullet. Unfortunately this time Agatha, Gullet and Bellatrix heard them and appeared right in front of the three sisters.

"Well if it isn't the Shallow sisters" Gullet said with a laugh as she looked at her daughter.

"The two other girls were looking for you, it seems they are not as good little workers as we thought" Agatha commented annoyed Enid and Maud had failed to locate the girls. "But never mind I think it will be rather fun to finish you off myself" Agatha said with a laugh before glancing over at Ethel and noticing she was holding a potion.

"Don't let her drink that potion!" she shouted to Miss Gullet and Bellatrix.

Gullet and Bellatrix ran to Ethel grabbing a hold of her and Ethel struggled with them.

"Oww you are hurting me" Ethel complained as the two women grabbed her hard squeezing her arms.

Esmeralda could only watch them hurt her sister for a few seconds before she had to act.

"Don't touch her get off her!" Esmeralda shouting starting to run towards her, only Agatha cast a spell that made her hunch over in pain.

"Esme" Ethel and Sybil said at the same time. The eldest blonde fell to her knees clutching her stomach. Sybil bravely tried to block the spell which was hurting her sister but Agatha turned on her and cast the same spell leaving both girls on the floor hunched over in pain feeling like someone had just kicked them in the stomach.

"Sybil no!" Ethel said seeing both her sisters hurting now.

Agatha cackled and then turned to Ethel who was still being restrained by Gullet and Bellatrix. The woman cast a spell at the girls hand causing her hand to shake and the glass container fell onto the floor smashing. Ethel was truly alone. She had no potions and could not cast spells and had no-one to help her.

* * *

Agatha, Miss Gullet and Bellatrix had gotten to everyone and her sisters were on the floor clearly in a lot of pain. Only Ethel could stop her now but she had no idea how she could do that with her hands restrained.

Agatha laughed "One more left" the evil woman said as she raised her hand to cast at Ethel. All Ethel could do was glare at her, she glared at her more as she heard her say the spell. Suddenly Ethel felt something strange and as Agatha's spell was just about to hit her she felt a strange light come out of her.

Suddenly she heard screams as the blue light hit Agatha and then travelled backwards hitting Gullet and Bellatrix. The three women were thrown against the wall knocking them out. Ethel stood there confused as to what had just happened and noticed both her sisters were staring at her shocked by what they had seen happen. After all Ethel had not cast any spell towards anyone.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-Seven

For a few moments the sisters stared at each other until Ethel remembered where she was and ran over to help her sisters. When Agatha and the Gullets had got knocked out the spell seemed to have broken as neither Esmeralda or Sybil seemed to be suffering from any pain at the moment. Ethel helped both her sisters up then walked over to the three knocked out women.

"Now what do we do?" Ethel asked her sisters as she looked at the three women on the ground.

"I think we best go and see if we can wake the tea..." Esmeralda said before stopping mid sentence as Maud and Enid appeared. She grabbed the two younger girls keeping them back in case Maud and Enid were still under Bellatrix's control.

"My head is killing me, what happened?" Enid asked as she saw the sisters.

"I cannot remember anything that happened after Agatha and Gullet appeared" Maud replied before noticing the women lying on the floor.

"You knocked them out?" Well done Esmeralda" Maud said happily.

"It wasn't me it..." Esmeralda started only to stop again when the door next to them opened and Ada, Hecate and the rest of the teachers came out. Clearly all the spells had worn off.

"What on earth?" Ada asked as she saw her sister lying on the floor with Gullet and Bellatrix before she noticed the sisters "And why are you three here?" Ada asked beyond confused.

"You are expelled remember?" Hecate then said as she looked at the eldest girl.

"Don't be mad, Esmeralda saved all our lives!" Enid replied with a smile.

"You did?" Hecate asked looking at her.

Esmeralda would not take credit for something she did not do. She was not that type of person especially when it came to Ethel.

"It wasn't me...it was Ethie, she used a shield charm!" Esmeralda replied remembering what Ethel had done.

"A shield charm?" Ada replied shocked and amazed at the same time.

"This is clearly a long story, maybe we should talk in Miss Cackle's office?" Hecate suggested.

"Good idea Miss Hardbroom but first.." Ada said as she stepped to her sister and cronies and cast a spell shrinking them for now until she knew what to do with them. She placed the three tiny figures of Agatha, Gullet and Bellatrix in a box before standing up.

"Now where were we?" Ada asked.

* * *

So the group of girls and teachers went into Ada's office where the whole story was revealed, when they got to the part about the shield charm everyone once again gasped.

"I have never in my entire life heard of a child producing a shield charm" Ada said shocked that it had happened but it had happened before both Esmeralda and Sybil's eyes they could not be wrong and it was the only thing that made sense anyway, how else would Ethel have knocked the women out without touching them?

"Me either" Hecate replied agreeing with the headteacher.

"I am still in shock Bellatrix is Gullet's daughter!" Pippa butt in.

"Yes well it explains a lot, I am sorry we would not listen to you Esmeralda" Ada replied apologising for what they had done.

"Bellatrix is a good actress, it is not hard to see how you were fooled" Esmeralda replied. Hecate whispered something to Ada who nodded.

"Enid, Maud can you leave us alone for a few minutes I need to talk to the sisters alone" Ada told them. The two girls nodded and left quickly.

* * *

The two girls were talking just outside the office when Mildred appeared, bruised and looking battered but apart from that alive and well.

"Millie" the two girls shouted hugging their friend happy that she was awake.

"Where is everyone it is so quiet?" Mildred asked never knowing the castle being so quiet before even at night.

"It is a long story" Enid replied as they retold the story to Mildred who gasped in all the right places.

"I am still in shock Ethel Hallow produced a shield charm" Maud commented as they finished telling Mildred everything.

"What on earth is a shield charm?" Mildred asked knowing it was probably common knowledge to the others who had grown up with magical parents which is why they were all so surprised and shocked Ethel had produced one.

"It is a protection charm" Enid replied

"Basically it is a spell that is cast when a person is in danger to defend themselves and others" Maud replied going into more detail.

"Yes exactly, if Ethel's parents did not notice her before they have to notice her now" Enid went on.

"Why?" Mildred asked still confused.

"Because it is something Esmeralda cannot do, well she might be able to do it but no-one knows if she can, There has only ever been three other people in the world to cast one but they were adults" Maud replied elaborating further.

"Is it really that hard to produce it?" Mildred replied curiously.

"You see Mildred the thing is there is no incarnation for the shield charm, no-one knows exactly how people produce one as so few people ever have but it seems to be something to do with emotions because everyone that has produced one was trying to protect someone they loved, in Ethel's case her sisters, it is a really strange thing it is something that can only be produced through fear of losing someone that they care about and can only occur when the person has no other means of help, but even if for example Esmeralda had been the one in Ethel's situation and even though she clearly loves her sisters she still might not have been able to produce one because there is like one in a billion chance of a shield charm working" Enid went on explaining everything in more detail.

"Wow, I never knew there was spells that could only be produced through feelings" Mildred replied shocked.

"There is only that one" Maud replied. Mildred smiled at the thought of Ethel finally being noticed for something really good.

* * *

Meanwhile in Ada's office the three sisters were nervously stood near the desk as Pippa, Ada and Hecate had an deep discussion about something. Esmeralda was already expelled so she knew they really could not punish her anymore but she still felt nervous. Eventually after about ten minutes the women pulled away to face the three blonde girls.

"We have discussed in depth what happened and we think it will be best if we just forget about anything that happened with Bellatrix, luckily the Great Wizard will not know about the expulsion yet as he is aboard so we think we can reverse it" Ada said with a smile.

"Wait...you mean you are letting me back in?" Esmeralda asked thinking she had misunderstood.

"Well yes" Hecate replied.

The three sisters screamed slightly and then hugged each other happily all really happy to be going back to Cackles.

"Esmeralda, I wanted to apoligise for how I treated you, it was not fair I just wanted to believe Bellatrix was innocent as she was my star pupil" Pippa apologised now realising how wrong she was to treat the girl like a criminal.

"It is okay really...thank you though" Esmeralda replied awkwardly to the teacher. Everyone stood in silence for a second before Ada started to talk.

"Well we have lost our headgirl so will you take the role back?" Ada asked Esmeralda who nodded with a smile really happy to be headgirl and not have to share the role with crazy Bellatrix.

"As for you Ethel, you will win a special reward for services to the school because if you had not been here none of us would be stood here now" Ada told the middle girl. Ethel beamed as Esmeralda rubbed her shoulder in a congratulating way.

"Oh and Sybil?" Pippa said wanting the youngest girl to have a bit of good news too.

"Yes Miss?" Sybil said sweetly but quietly.

"You were right about Miss Hardbroom and I loving each other and well we are going to be getting married next month" Pippa told the youngest girl. Hecate shot her head up and stared at the blonde women at this statement, clearly she knew nothing about this wedding.

"So do you still want to be our bridesmaid?" Pippa asked the girl kindly.

"YES YES!" Sybil said happily.

"Great we can discuss this more later" Ada beamed as she looked at Hecate's confused face and tried not to laugh "Right now why don't we get you three settled in again?" Ada suggested leading the sisters out of her office.


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: The last scene is supposed to be very awkward because I honestly think it would be. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Eight

Ada led the three sisters out of her office beaming at them. Mildred, Maud and Enid turned as they saw them coming towards them.

"They are letting us back in!" Ethel told the three girls happily. The three dark haired friends smiled and went to hug the blonde sisters happy that they were coming back to school.

"Let's be grateful Bellatrix is gone, she did a good job on you" Esmeralda commented as she saw Mildred's face covered in bruises.

"They look worse than they are" Mildred replied truthfully.

"This is great everything is back to normal" Enid replied happy that Bellatrix was not going to be tormenting the school anymore.

"Yes, but I cannot help but feel we have forgotten something" Maud replied as something was nagging at the back of her mind.

"Actually me too" Enid replied as she had the same feeling "But the question is what?" Enid said out loud as both Enid and Maud fell quiet lost in their thoughts. For a few moments no-one spoke as the two girls thought and that is when Enid remembered.

"MARCUS" Enid shouted out

"That is it! He is still in that storeroom" Maud replied happy they had remembered what they had forgotten. The two girls ran in the direction of the cupboard they had locked the boy in followed by Mildred and the sisters.

* * *

Maud cast a quick unlocking spell and opened the door. Marcus had clearly being leaning against the door because he fell out as it was opened and everyone gasped and ran to help him up.

"Are you okay?" Esmie asked her friend concerned.

Marcus looked at the group of girls stood before him before smiling.

"I LOVE BELLATRIX, I LOVE BELLATRIX" the boy shouted loudly.

"Wait why is he still under the spell? Everyone's else's wore off" Enid questioned confused as to why his had not worn off.

"Love Potion works a little differently" Esmeralda replied smartly "It can only be broken with a antidote" the eldest girl replied.

"Right and how long does that take to make?" Mildred asked

"About a week" Ethel replied knowing the answer.

"What? I can't deal with him shouting about Bellatrix for a whole week" Enid complained.

"I LOVE BEALLTRIX, I LOVE BEALLTRIX" the boy shouted again.

Fortunately his shouting reached Hecate's ears and she appeared in front of the group of girls.

"What is all this shouting about now?" Hecate asked angrily.

"Bellatrix gave Marcus love potion Miss" Mildred replied answering the question.

Marcus looked at Hecate as she appeared "You are not Bellatrix, I LOVE BELLATRIX, I LOVE BELLATRIX" he shouted once again.

"Oh for goodness sake stop doing that!" Hecate told him as she clicked her fingers and the boy blinked as the potion wore off. The friends all smiled at each other, they had forgotten that Miss Hardbroom had a way to break spells which should be harder to break.

Marcus blinked a few more times looking around at the crowd of people looking at him.

"What did I miss?" he asked confused before he noticed the sisters stood there. "Esms, what are you doing here?" he asked with a smile as he noticed his friend.

"It is a long story" Esmie replied with a laugh knowing it was going to take a long time to explain.

* * *

A while later Esmeralda was sat next to Marcus on his bed in his bedroom as she explained in depth everything that had happened since he had gotten locked in the cupboard. He listened intently as the girl spoke.

"I am very glad about the reward Ethel received I mean a shield charm of all things, I thought she hated me" Esmeralda admitted something she had thought because of her sister's treatment towards her.

"She doesn't hate you, she hates the code there is a huge difference" Marcus replied logically.

"Well at least I know that now, after all she has to feel some love towards me in order to produce the shield charm" Esmie replied.

"I think I could produce a shield charm for you too" Marcus replied saying this thoughts out loud not realising what he was saying. He had meant to keep it to himself.

"What did you just say?" Esmeralda asked the teenager thinking she had misheard him.

Marcus mentally slapped himself for being stupid enough to say it out loud, if she did not like him that way it would be dead awkward but he knew maybe it was time to take the chance. He realised he was just sitting there not replying and knew he had to reply.

"I said I think I could produce a shield charm for you too, see the thing is I really like you" Marcus said confidently before becoming incredibly embarrassed and looking away.

"Please do not reply to that, that was really stupid" Marcus then said blushing and looking away.

"Mark..." Esmie replied before pausing to think what she wanted to say. "I like you too" Esmeralda replied finally admitting it. Her sisters had been nagging her to admit it for months but she always denied it until now.

Marcus moved his head to look at her amazed.

"You like me? Are you just trying to not hurt my feelings? I mean how can someone like you who is so pretty and smart possibly like someone like me who does not care about schoolwork?" Marcus asked thinking she was way out of his league.

"Well yes you hate schoolwork but...you are one of the only people who see my flaws...most people are always calling me perfect" Esmeralda told him hating when people used that word to describe her when she had flaws just like everyone else. "and you are really kind and caring, Mildred told me how you got drenched saving her cat from the school roof...most people would have left him there" Esmeralda honestly replied knowing not many teenage boys would have helped the cat if they had to get drenched in the process. "and you are really good with my sisters which is one of the most important things to me because some people can't deal with the fact that they come first" Esmeralda told him explaining the reasons why she liked him.

"So you really do like me then?" Marcus replied clarifying that she was not just trying to make him feel better.

"Yes I do like you Marcus" Esmeralda replied with a small smile as she was embarrassed.

* * *

As they finishing confessing their feelings to each other Esmeralda could feel the teenager moving closer to her she played with her hands nervously trying to focus on a spot on his wall as she felt his lips touch her cheek.

Esmeralda who had never had a boyfriend before, or indeed even kissed a boy because she was more concerned with studying and there was also the fact that she attended a all girl school,felt her cheeks burning as he did that.

Marcus laughed next to her. He could sense she was nervous as the girl was normally so confident around people.

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned not wanting her to be uncomfortable.

"Yes sorry I am just not used to dating...in fact I never have" the girl admitted causing Marcus to chuckle at her, not because he thought it was a bad thing but because she said it so causally whereas most people would be embarrassed.

"Fair enough, I know turn towards me and close your eyes" he told her.

"Why?" Esmie asked him fearfully.

"Please do it" he asked her again. She rolled her eyes turned towards him more and closed her eyes.

"Don't peep" he told her knowing she might of being tempted.

"I won't just hurry up" she told him nervously.

He waited a few seconds and then leaned in and pecked her on the lips quickly. She opened her eyes her cheeks pink.

"See it is nothing to be nervous about, I thought you were confident about everything?" he replied laughing.

"No I get nervous at times too" Esmeralda replied.

He looked at her his eyes on her as he leaned in again giving her the chance to pull away but she met him halfway and they kissed properly for the first time.

They kissed for a few moments then pulled away both smiling before sitting there awkwardly for a few moments.

"Oh I best go and unpack" Esmie said breaking the silence as she remembered she had not unpacked yet.

"Okay I will see you later" Marcus replied happily.

"Yes of course...bye" she said to him as she got up and left happily.

"Bye Esms" he said. She smiled and walked to his door waving before closing it. Marcus waited until she was gone and then cheered to himself.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty-Nine

Esmeralda left the room and closed the door behind her before she heard giggling she turned around and saw Ethel and Sybil holding a mobile and laughing.

"What is so funny?" the older girl asked them curiously.

Ethel looked up and saw her sister and laughed some more as if just the sight of her sister was to much for her to handle.

"What did I do that was so funny?" Esmeralda asked really confused as to what she had done.

Ethel suddenly turned the phone around and showed her sister what they had been laughing at. Ethel had filmed her sister kissing Marcus.

"This is going on the internet" Ethel mocked teasing her sister who had turned red slightly as she watched the video but then came to her senses.

"GIVE IT TO ME" Esmeralda said making a grab for the phone but Ethel ran off followed by Sybil meaning Esmeralda had to go after them. She knows she would die of embarrassment if Ethel showed anyone that video.

* * *

Mildred, Maud and Enid were walking down the corridor enjoying the peace after the crazy day they had had when they suddenly heard a strange noise.

"What is that?" Maud asked as the three friends stopped walking to listen.

"It sounds like running" Mildred commented on what the noise was.

"Yes it is more than one person it sounds like there is about thr..." Enid replied only to be interrupted.

"Ahh let me through I am being chased" Ethel said pushing in between the girls to get away and running off.

"Sorry" Sybil said as she pushed past the girls as well and followed Ethel.

"Excuse me please" Esmeralda then said as she pushed past the friends and chased after her sisters.

The friends all looked at each other and smiled. This was not unusual they had really missed seeing the sisters do that.

"Well it seems like everything is back to normal" Mildred commented happily.

"Normal at Cackle's Academy?" Enid replied with raised eyebrows as after all Cackle's was far from a normal school.

"Well as normal as we can get" Maud replied smiling happily in response.

"Come on, let's see if Ethel escaped" Mildred told her friends as they rushed down the corridor wanting to see if Ethel had managed to hide or had got caught.

* * *

"Ethie give me the phone now" Esmeralda was saying as she tried to grab it of her little sister.

"Not until everyone has seen it" Ethel replied with a smirk as she knew her sister was annoyed.

"Ethie!" Esmeralda complained as the two girls fought, Ethel trying to keep the phone and Esmeralda trying to grab the phone. Enid Maud and Mildred were watching happily finding it highly amusing.

"This is great" Enid commented as she watched the eldest two sisters fight.

"I bet a pound on Esmeralda" Mildred replied.

"No way a pound on Ethel for me" Maud replied placing her bet.

Just then Hecate appeared out of nowhere causing the friends to jump. The woman had her arms folded and was glaring at the sisters.

"STOP" she shouted at them. Esmeralda and Ethel stepped away from each other.

"Give me that Ethel now" Hecate demanded as she saw the phone in the girl's hand.

"Oh...I...I can't" Ethel replied. She was never going to actually upload the video and she did not want Hecate to see it.

"Why not?" Hecate asked her eyes widening as the girl dared to answer her back.

"There is a video on there of Esmie kissing Marcus but we are not meant to tell" Sybil said without thinking.

"SYBIL" Esmeralda shouted highly embarrassed at how many people had just heard that.

"Oops sorry" Sybil said having not meaning to of said that. Mildred, Maud and Enid tried to keep the smiles of their faces. Hecate looked less then impressed.

Ethel deleted the video as everyone was talking "Here Miss I deleted it" Ethel said handing the phone over.

"You three have only just returned and if you are looking to leave again you are on the right track, no more fighting from any of you and you" she said looking at Esmeralda "No more kissing" she said as the girl turned scarlet as the teacher left.

"I have to go...schoolwork...excuse me" Esmeralda said to everyone as she left highly embarrassed, once she was gone the crowd of girls laughed.

"About time, Marcus has been a love sick puppy for months" Mildred commented.

"I kind of feel bad, I hope she is not to embarrassed" Ethel commented feeling bad for her sister.

"She will be fine, she has had her embarrassment for one day" Maud replied logically.

* * *

The next day was a weekend and like Mildred, Maud and Enid had promised they had not spread what they found out about Esmie throughout the school, they would not do that especially as the girl had always being nice to them. That morning Ethel was speaking to Sybil nicely for once the two girls not trying to kill each other when they heard someone call them.

"Girls" a female voice said. They turned to look and saw their mother.

"Mum, dad" Sybil said happily running over to her parents to greet them. The three of them greeted each other before walking over to Ethel who was shaking her head annoyed.

"Oh Ethel, a shield charm we are so proud of you" Mrs Hallow said.

"Really?" Ethel asked hardly able to believe it.

"Yes darling, come here" her father said hugging her before her mother did the same. Ethel knew their attention on her will probably be short but right not she could not help but beam.

"We spoke to Miss Cackle and she gave us permission to take you out to celebrate do you want to?" her mother asked.

Ethel could not remember the last time there had been celebrations for her so she leaped at the chance.

"YES PLEASE" the middle girl shouted happily.

"Great, now where is Esmie?" Mr Hallow asked looking around for his eldest daughter.

"I don't know, I last saw her at breakfast" Sybil told her parents.

Just then Esmeralda appeared around the corner hand in hand with Marcus not realising she had picked the wrong time to show of her new relationship.

"Esmeralda!" her mother said seeing her eldest holding hands with a boy.

"Oh hi mum, hi dad..." Esmie replied awkwardly.

"Who on earth is this?" her father asked her.

"Mum, dad this is Marcus...my boyfriend" the girl said embarrassed at her parents meeting him like this.

Marcus could sense the awkwardness so tried to help the situation.

"Good afternoon Mr and Mrs Hallow what a pleasure it is to meet you both, well met" he said gesturing to them. Neither gestured back they just stared at the boy. Marcus gulped realising how scary it was to have Hallows staring at you like that.

"I will see you later Esms" Marcus said kissing her cheek causing her father to glare at him for daring to kiss his daughter. Marcus rushed around the corner worried the man was seriously going to curse him.

"You could have said something" Esmeralda started after he had gone.

"Boyfriend? When?" her mother got out staring at the eldest blonde.

"Only yesterday so I never got a chance to tell you" Esmeralda told them.

"I never liked this idea of this other school joining, boys and girls should not be taught together" her father replied not liking his daughter having a boyfriend.

"I am sorry you feel like that father but Marcus is very nice" Esmeralda replied explaining.

"Dear why don't you start taking Ethel and Sybil out, I need to talk to Esmeralda" Mrs Hallow said to her husband.

"Great idea" he said leading the youngest girls away leaving Mrs Hallow with the eldest girl.

* * *

"Right I think we need to talk, are you sleeping with him?" Mrs Hallow asked.

"What? No I started dating him yesterday what do you think I am?" Esmeralda asked insulted her mother thought she was jumping into bed with people.

"Either way now that you have a boyfriend I think you need a refresher course" Mes Hallow went on wanting to talk to her about sex.

"No mum I don't need to have 'the talk" Esmeralda replied wishing she could disappear right now.

"Teenage boys can be pushy" her mother replied.

"Yes I know but I can say no and Marcus is not pushy he is lovely" Esmeralda went on.

"He is lovely until you get pregnant then he leaves you without money and alone" Mrs Hallow went on not trusting the boy.

"Mum I know protection spells thank you very much I am not completely scatterbrained" Esmeralda replied unable to believe she was having this conversation in the middle of her school corridor.

"I know darling but things happen, your dad and I have nearly forgotten the spell at times, it happens" Mrs Hallow replied.

"Oh mum!" the girl said disgusted at the thought.

At the thought of her parents having sex it was way to much for the girl to handle and she walked away trying to get the image out of her head wondering how she had found herself in two highly embarrassing situations in the space of two days.


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: Thank you for all the support on this story I loved writing it but here is the last chapter. I have a new story planned that I plan to start on Friday so keep a eye out.

* * *

Chapter Thirty

After the events that had happened Hecate had been so busy trying to sort things out she had not gotten a chance to speak to Pippa about her comment about them getting married but finally she got the chance one Saturday afternoon and waited outside the bathroom for the woman to come out.

"Pippa" Hecate said as she saw the woman come out "I think we need to talk" Hecate commented knowing it was time they discussed everything.

"Yes" Pippa said looking down for a second. "First I need to apologise, I was so wrong about Bellatrix and I know I treated Esmeralda Hallow badly...I just wanted to be right so badly...I didn't want to believe it was Bellatrix" Pippa admitted her reasons for why she had acted how she did.

"I know Pippa but luckily everything worked out alright, in fact better than alright...but what did you mean? You told Sybil Hallow we are getting married next month" Hecate started asking the question that had been annoying her for the last few days.

Pippa knew this conversation was coming so had already more or less planned her response. "I found this beautiful place, you will love it, it is classy and traditional, I know we are...not together anymore but I don't want to waste anymore time, we have lost so many years together already which is why I set the date for so soon, Hiccup...I really love you with all my heart I always have and always will" Pippa told Hecate her honest feelings.

"Are you proposing?" Hecate asked in shock.

"Yes...marry me Hiccup, let us forget everything that has happened and finally get the ending we deserve without anyone to stop us" Pippa said opening the drawer of her beside table and pulling out a tiny velvet box revealing a ring. "Hecate Helen Hardbroom" Pippa said using the woman's full name. "You stole my heart all them years ago and you still have it, you are the only one I have ever loved so...will you marry me?" Pippa asked holding the ring box.

Hecate looked at the ring and the woman next to her and realised it was time. The woman was right they missed so many years together and she did not want to miss anymore, Hecate could not deny it, this annoying woman who drives her insane had stolen her heart as a teenager and had never gave it back, and now she never wanted to lose her again.

"Yes...Yes I will marry you Pipsqueak...you somehow managed to steal my heart and I have always loved you, I can't deny it, let's be married and for once be happy" Hecate said as tears fell out of her eyes. Pippa was teary eyed too and placed the ring on Hecate's finger before hugging the woman who she could not wait to be her wife.

* * *

A month later Sybil Hallow and Ayla Blackthorn got their wish...they got to be bridesmaids. The two first years looked beautiful in their pure white dresses the colour with Sybil's blonde hair making her look like a angel. The two girls walked down the aisle excitedly.

The whole school was given the day off for the wedding and most of the pupils had decided to attend.

Mildred, Maud and Enid went and sat with some other second years all dressed up in their best clothes, the girls were soon joined by Ethel, Esmeralda, Marcus and Felicity.

"This is so exciting I have never been to a wedding before" Mildred commented.

"Me either" Maud replied excited to be there.

"Shh you lot it is starting" Esmeralda told them as the music started.

Pippa walked down the aisle in a beautiful dark pink dress that people gasped at as they saw it, Hecate was actually not in black for a change, she was in purple and the two lovers grabbed each other's hand as they reached each other.

"We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Pippa Pentangle and Hecate Hardbroom" the vicar said. Everyone listened as the women exchanged vows until they were told they could kiss. A lot of students including Enid looked away at this.

"Oh for goodness sake, have you never seen anyone kiss before?" Ethel commented a few seats away from the girl.

"Yes...but they are teachers it will give me nightmares" Enid commented looking away as Pippa and Hecate kissed each other both beaming now they were married.

* * *

After the wedding everyone happily attended the party eating good food instead of the slop the school served and talking happily.

"Wow Ethel you look really pretty, the blue really goes with your eyes" Mildred commented seeing the girl's blue dress.

"Thanks Mildred you look really pretty too" Ethel replied with a smile looking at the girl who was dressed in a red dress.

"This cake is amazing" Enid commented as she chewed happily.

"Well just make sure you eat it before Cackle gets to it" Esmeralda commented to the crowd who laughed knowing it was so true. If their headmistress got to the cake it would be gone within a few minutes.

"That was amazing!" Sybil said joining the students with Ayla.

"You two were great!" Maud told the younger girls as they went to get a piece of cake each. Esmeralda appeared to be freaking out over this as she was looking shifty.

"What is wrong with you?" Ethel asked her sister confused.

"I cannot see them dresses staying white for long" the older girl commented as she cringed knowing what was going to happen before it did. Both Ayla and then a few seconds later,Sybil dropped the chocolate cake on their dresses.

"How did you know that would happen? Are you physic?" Enid asked Esmeralda amazed. The girl was dressed in purple and still looked neat which was no suprise.

"No,I have just known Sybil since birth is all, I know she can't stay neat" Esmeralda replied explaining how she knew that would happen.

"Oh well we can't expect them to wear white all day and look presentable" Ethel commented amazed the two girls had even stayed clean that long. Sybil and Ayla did not seem too fussed and chewed their cake happily.

* * *

With the marriage of Pippa and Hecate the teachers came to a decision...to carry on the merger. The repairs on Pentangles were not only expensive but were taking so long it no longer seemed worth it and everyone was so settled no-one wanted to move the students around again. So it was decided Ada would be headmistress and Pippa would be deputy with Hecate. The woman had lost her top role but she had gained a lot more and was finally happy.

The students were happy and for once, with Bellatrix gone everyone was getting along happily, nothing much had changed since the merger was made permanent except for one little thing.

"I really love our new uniforms" Mildred said as she was sitting down to lunch one day "Well not new but you know what I mean, I much rather prefer the purple" Mildred commented happily.

The students for the past year had been in different uniforms, the Cackle's girls in theirs and the Pentangles students in theirs but now that the merger was permanent this had changed. Boys kept their original purple Pentangles uniforms as they worked well and all girls including Pentangles girls now wore the Cackle's uniform only with a change. There was no longer the red, yellow, green and purple differences now all the girls wore the same: purple that went perfectly with the boys uniforms.

"Right dye your hair blonde and you can be a Hallow, you are already half-way there with your love of purple" Enid joked as everyone around the table laughed. There was Mildred, Maud, Enid, The Hallow Sisters, Felicity, Drusilla, Ayla and..

"Hey babe" Marcus said as he kissed Esmeralda on the cheek and then sat next to her completing the group.

"It is so odd that last year we all hated each other isn't it?" Maud commented as everyone nodded.

"I know, we were all mortal enemies, who thought things would turn out like this?" Marcus replied with a smile.

It was true, Ethel had sorted things out with her parents, both of her parents seemed to have stayed interested since she performed the shield charm and the most unlikely thing in the school happened...Mildred and Ethel had to share a room again and not only that but the girls had become really good friends with each other something no-one thought they would ever see. Yes things had changed a lot at Cackle's Academy but nothing anyone could complain about.

* * *

Hecate was stood in the corridor looking for troublemakers when Pippa appeared next to her.

"It is strange isn't it? I mean to think last year we were not even talking and now look at us we are married" the blonde woman commented.

"It still does amaze me too, and the fact we ended up working in the same place" Hecate replied with a smile.

Pippa looked down the corridor and saw it was empty so she leaned in and kissed her wife who smiled happily, the two woman together again after all these years.

No-one knew what the future held but at Cackle's Academy life was good and everyone was happy so for now not knowing the future was just fine.


End file.
